Not Him again
by whowhenwhatever
Summary: Guess who's back. Torrin's returned to cause even more trouble. Just when they thought he was out of the picture.
1. The Return

Who: This is the sequel I hope you all enjoy it half as much as the first, if not I'll live, but I will have failed you. Oh who am I kidding I just like reading reviews for their comical aspects. Say you love it and I will smile most wide, say you hate it and well you better have a reason why you're telling me cause I'm a strict if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all, unless it is constructive type of person. Which means to say, if you are going to say "Dude your writing sucks," tell me what's wrong with it, be it too many plot holes, loose plot, no plot, terrible grammar (I know my grammar isn't great I'm trying to improve you needn't keep telling me), sever lack of description, out of characterness, be specific what makes the character out of character in your opinion and tell me what they should do, stuff like that. If it's a comment made just to be crass and hurtful I will just laugh because in the end it won't matter I will continue posting and trying to improve. Not that I really had any problems with being insulted or anything like that I just want you guys to take these words to heart when reviewing anyone. Yeah I'm done. I'm just gonna start the chapter now. Enjoy if you can. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_(A/N. sorry for any out of characterness and as you well know I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho just Torrin. (sigh) like that's anything great.)_

"Argh" a female voice grumbled angrily as a hand trusted its way out of the forgotten piles of rubble which had been looked over by raiders and the spirit world clean up crew alike. The broken bits of stone were heaving as a head finally peeked through the cracked slate colored stones. A woman tumbled from underneath the rocks of which she had been entombed.

The woman gave several dry haggard coughs, as if to expel dust from her throat. The cool air of the early morning felt undeniably comforting on the girl's skin, even though the soft zephyrs that whipped through the air made the many deep cuts across the woman's body sting. The one that hurt the most was the deep gash upon her arm. The skintight dark outfit the woman was wearing had been ripped and now hung over the woman's body in four large shreds. The girl gave another cough before dragging her wounded body off the pile of rubble that seemed like a mountain to her, in her weakened state.

The air had the distinct smell of moist dirt, from the rain that would no doubt come pouring from the already darkened sky. The woman looked up to the sky, after getting to her feet, though her stance was not a strong one she did not falter.

"I guess it's good I made it out now. Had it rained-" The woman shook her head then looked down at her sore hands. Her nails were chipped, uneven. Blood and dirt clung to the woman's hands, and was caked thick underneath what was left of her once perfectly manicured ebony nails.

"For this they should pay." The woman intoned angrily. "No one…" The sound of tumbling rocks caught the woman's ears. She sharply turned around to see the mountain of rubble sift, and collapse as a large ugly creature erupted from the stones.

"So you survived," stated the woman coldly looking over her shoulder at the large demon that had just emerged from the mountain of stone, which one could now clearly see was only so large because of his presence. "My lord Gladamus," the woman turned around fully to give a respectful bow to the large demon.

Gladamus gave the girl no mind only raised his massive and deformed face to the sky, and groaned angrily. The demon's voice bounced off the empty air making the girl's eardrums cry until his voice died away. The large demon thanks to the fact that his skin was largely impenetrable did not harbor any nicks or scraps from the falling rubble.

"My plan, how did it fail?" Gladamus growled angrily, to himself more than the girl that stood before him looking at him with marked curiosity. "How is it that that weak upstart was able to…?" Gladamus looked down at his chest it was bruised from Yusuke's attack, something that should not have happened. "How was it that his attack penetrated my skin?"

"Perhaps the fusion did not work properly. Though I don't understand what could have gone wrong" the woman mused out loud drawing the attention of Gladamus upon herself. Gladamus's beady eyes grew wide as he suddenly realized something.

"It was you" Gladamus growled at Sora who gasped when the large demon's voice rumbled hatefully in her ears. "Just as last time, this failure is your fault."

"No" Sora pleaded fearfully as she backed away from the clearly enraged Gladamus. The large demon snapped Sora up in his large hands far more quickly then the girl had expected.

"You may be able to manipulate your form and energy to appear like any creature that you want but you obviously can't copy their powers verbatim. And last time you were just careless."

"Please my lord I will not fail you again" Sora pleaded her voice strained as Gladamus's large hands grasped her, then his strong arms pressed her body to his. The demon seemed to be administering a deadly bear hug that was effectively squeezing Sora's body as if it were a tube of toothpaste. The sound of bones beginning to break though very muted was evident in Gladamus's ears.

"I know you won't" Gladamus stated coldly. The demon's grip grew even tighter, and though Sora struggled she could not free herself from Gladamus's iron like grip. The girl gave a croaking cough just before her body went limp in the Gladamus's hands. When Sora's head sank forward Gladamus stopped squeezing; the girl's life having been depleted the large demon tossed Sora's body to the ground, behind him.

"This is not the end Spirit World fools you should have killed me now. You will regret not having fin-" Gladamus gasped in a deep breath as his large body slumped forward languidly. Gladumus's face violently slammed into the ground.

Sora hovered over Gladamus her arm covered in blood that dripped off her jagged sharpened nails. "How dare you, try to kill me, blame your losses on me" The girl smiled then licked her finger, a look of distaste came over. "Tainted with malice, what a horrible taste," Sora spit a mixture of blood sweat and saliva from her mouth at Gladamus's form.  
"H…h…how?" Gladamus stammered weakly noting that the thick liquid that was pooling about him was his own blood.

"It seems that demons like yourself have a vulnerable point just above the bases of your neck." Sora shook off her hand disdainfully, letting the remnants of blood that clung to it slide off and disperse into the air. "It can easily go unnoticed as it's covered by a flap of skin as impenetrable as the rest of your body, besides you ankle." Sora cast a short glance toward Gladamus's foot. "I found that out when I killed those other two fools you called comrades. They only got in the way, and now so have you." Sora's was cold admonishing, even as Gladamus's surprised eyes turned into unblinking lifeless orbs.

"Every time you enter my life Ravencroth things go wrong. I had meant for you to die. I had meant to rule Spirit World. But now… Now it seems I have my work cut out for me, and a few more names to add to my list of those I must destroy." The raindrops that the growing mass of dark clouds heralded began to fall to the earth. Sora had long since disappeared ready to put her dark intentions into action.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Not much is known about these demons, or the true nature of their powers. We do know that they are quite strong, and can really be troublesome." Koenma's voice rang in Yusuke's ears, as he raced away from a large crack as the earth began to crumble beneath his feet. This demon seemed to have to power to cause earthquakes at will.

"Great, just great" the indignant spirit detective grumbled to himself. As once again he had been sent out on another impossible mission. Fighting another unbeatable foe with no idea of what he was up against.

"I think Koenma actually wants me dead. Bet he's watching this right now, laughing," Yusuke grumbled to himself becoming even more angry. Things might not have been going so badly, if not for the fact that Yusuke had stumbled into this little fight alone, and unprepared.

"Had enough" the demon that went by the name of Kydryk inquired to Yusuke as a laugh rumbled from his throat. Yusuke shot Kydryk a glare that only made the demon laugh harder. Kydryk had a muscular form and at first glance appeared human, that is if one did not take into the account that his skin was an unnatural shade of green, and that he had large orange eyes, not unlike those of a fly's one his face.

"Enough of this!" Yusuke exclaimed stopping in his tracks. The earth beneath Yusuke's feet began to crumble as Kydryk focused his attack at the point where Yusuke stood, a move that baffled the demon, but he was not going to complain about an easy kill.

Yusuke, just before the ground went crashing down into a hole that seemed endless, leapt and prepared to send a blast from his spirit gun down at Kydryk who, was very much open to an aerial attack at the moment. "Spirit Gun!" the boy exclaimed as a fearful Kydryk looked on realizing he'd left himself wide open. A confident smile had dawned Yusuke's face as the blue ball of spirit energy was formed and ready to be released.

However, before Yusuke's attack had fully been unleashed a torrent of hot air shot up from the earth below, knocking Yusuke back and sending his spirit gun attack skyward. Whether it was just Kydryk's good luck, or if he had it planed, was uncertain though that did not keep the demon from giving a triumphant laugh as he now held the upper hand. Epically since Yusuke's plan of attack had landed the boy in a very bad position.

Yusuke was now, hanging on for dear life as his body dangled over the open mouth of a deep dark and seemingly endless chasm. An intense heat rose up from beneath Yusuke and the boy could already feel beads of sweat starting to form on his skin. "Damn" the boy swore trying to pull himself up.

Yusuke was able to get his chin up over the edge, before he was staring at the blackened soul of Kydryk's foot. Yusuke's growled that the prospect of his head becoming a doormat for Kydryk.

"I hope you don't have any unresolved issues. I hear they can be pesky especially for those who die." Kydryk began to press his foot down hard on Yusuke's head, the boy held on to the ground tightly. That was until a sharp stomp on the unsuspecting Yusuke's hand left the boy clinging haphazardly over the edge by one hand, and as Kydryk had just slammed his foot down onto the boy's other hand and was twisting as if trying to put out a cigarette; it was unknown how long Yusuke would be able to hold on.

Kydryk laughed and gave another hard stomp on Yusuke's already stressed hand. The spirit detective, not only had to fight to keep his hand from giving, he also had to fight to keep from crying out in pain. Beads of sweat slipped down from Yusuke's face which was contorted in a look of pain. Soon his hand would give. "Damn" the boy swore once again under his breath as Kydryk laughed enjoying the sound of the bones in Yusuke's hand crunching with each stomp.

"Die!" Kydryk raised his foot to deliver a finishing blow that would leave Yusuke plummeting down toward his death in the endless chasm. Just before Kydryk lowered his foot something fast moving and obviously sharp pierced his neck. And, whatever it was felt much larger than a pinprick. "Iyah" Kydryk said in response to the pain in his neck. The demon, forgetting about Yusuke, pulled the object of his duress from his neck. Once it was removed Kydryk gave the object a curious look.

"A flower?" Kydryk stated with deep curiosity before he realized someone else was present in the room. He looked at an opening in the wall to see a boy with long red hair gracefully land on the ground. Kydryk growled. "So there are more of you. Fine! Hah!" Kydryk exclaimed then made a sweeping motion over the ground with his hand. The earth seemed to blow apart in a path leading up to the redhead. Kurama jumped and nimbly dodged the chunks of rising earth that shot up toward him. Kydryk, sent wave after wave of the rock spurting fissures at Kurama until he just, literally, fell to pieces. Thanks to a swift black blur which, once the damage had been done could be recognized as Hiei. He was putting away his weapon and seeming most complacent about it too.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Yusuke inquired as Kurama helped him up, and to his feet. Yusuke massaged his tired hand, once he stood firmly on solid ground.  
"Saving your sorry ass apparently" retorted Hiei, gaining a slight glare from Yusuke. "He caught me off guard" stated the boy grumpily. "How does that make you getting bested by such a weak demon any better?"

"You're lucky we found you Yusuke." said Kurama changing the subject to keep Yusuke and Hiei's tempers from flaring. "We'd better try and find Kuwabara and Botan, in case they've run into trouble themselves."

"Can I ever get a break?" Yusuke groused.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Somewhere over the equator/Who's evil space.)

Who: Well that's the first chapter I know I know. It'll get better. That is assuming you thought it was bad. You know how these set up chapters work gotta get some type of a plot ready.

Torrin: Honestly Virgin what took you so long?

Who: I was enjoying not being called, Virgin.

Torrin: Well you could get me to stop. I think you know the stipulations for changing your moniker.

Who: Well it's not like it's gotta be you I've gotta do it with.

Torrin: (raised brow) Oh, so you have someone in mind.

Who: I never said that! Why am I doing this to myself again?

Torrin: Because MY dear Virgin. I wanted you to, and as I own you. You must do what I want.

Who: (grumbles) Pretty lax with that rule aren't you?

Torrin: Well if you like me to be stricter then you could get on you knees and…  
(Doorbell)

Who: Saved by the bell. Wonder who that could be? (Quickly goes to answer door)


	2. Wash Out

(Somewhere over the equator, when we last left our brave authoress she was about to open her door who, or what is lurking on the other side?) 

Who: (Opens the door to find… no one) Hello…? Darn people playing doorbell ditch… Sees someone walk up (Shocked) What? What are you doing here?

(Who is suddenly tackled by five girls bound and gagged in seconds)

Evil wacko, a.k.a. KTS leader, a.k.a. #1: We, the kill Torrin Squad, a.k.a. the KTS have finally captured Who, told you if we waited we'd find her.

#5: I said that you liar. I also said that we could have tracked her down at anytime; she's not hard to find!

#3: Can we just get this over with? Please knowing he's here gives me the creeps

#1: Whatever… (Looks at Who) You are charged and convicted with the crime of creating the most annoying and hated, not to mention vile, evil, stupid, ugly…

#5: He's not that bad, I think his kind of cute.

#2: Are you insane? He's wicked, and manipulative, and he calls Kurama Princess!

#1: Who care what he says about Kurama? No one calls Hiei an insect and lives, not while I'm around!

#4: Well, I think calling him a porcupine was pretty funny.

#1: Traitor!

Torrin: (Walks into the room as the KTS argue amongst themselves. Raises An Eyebrow.) Honestly Virgin how long does it take to answer a door.

#1: It's the enemy get him!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_(A/N Oh my gosh, I can't believe it, an update, from me? Um… okay I know you all hate me and that's fine. No I'm not dead. Yes I should have updated sooner but there were extenuating circumstances, which I won't go into. But um… I'm updating now, hopefully it will be good I don't know. Well um… let me start before I lose my nerve. Um... by the way I made a few small adjustments to the first chapter.)_

"Come on, this way" the blue haired ferry-girl Botan stated as she raised her hand and pointed to the left side of a forked path. She didn't hesitant a moment to weigh the options before making a decision, and hurrying on a reluctant Kuwabara down the path of yet another eerie looking corridor.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Kuwabara could not help but ask. The boy was feeling apprehensive and really just wanted to turn back, or at least go down the path to the right that looked much more inviting. Botan looked over her shoulder, "The map doesn't lie, Kuwabara." The ferry-girl turned around fully displaying a small electronic device that had a map on its screen, and on the map was a pathway plotted out in blue, for the boy to see.

"Maybe it's busted" Kuwabara stated in a tone that showed even he didn't believe that statement, as he looked at the pale glow of the screen. Botan shook her head turning around to walk down the corridor Kuwabara followed without hesitation, if only out of a sense of duty to watch out for Botan. Or, maybe, it was because the thought of being alone in the place gave him the creeps.

As the pair made their way deeper down the strange hallway, it seemed as if they had taken a step back in time, or were walking through some ancient ruins. The stone walls were covered with moss, and broken-down. The floor which had been smooth and tiled was now just hard packed dirt. With each step the corridor grew darker. The halls had been lit with strange lanterns that adorned the walls and gave off a bluish-green glow. Now, those lanterns were now few and far between.

The tunnels, albeit eerie, were peaceful. In fact, despite the fact that they were sneaking through rather "dangerous territory," the pair had not had any trouble since being separated from Yusuke and the others on the upper levels. It seemed the tunnels they traveled down were indeed perfect for infiltration.

The two continued walking one for what seemed like an eternity. The tunnel ruins, once again, morphed into a more cave like setting. A crisp chill ran through the stilled air, and the sound of dripping water could be heard.

Structures hung from the ceiling and jettisoned from the floor, while small it was obvious they'd been growing for some time. Were it not for the lanterns on the walls, lit or not, the two would have sworn they weren't even walking down the same tunnel anymore. Still the map indicated that they destination was deeper down the tunnel.

An acrid stench suddenly drifted into the air. Around this time the lanterns, which had only sparely dotted the walls, had disappeared completely, or just were not shining. In any case, the only source of light or guidance was the small device Botan held; its screen glowed brightly as it could casting away some of the shadows.

Kuwabara quickly covered his nose, hiding it away from the offending odor with both of his hands. "Jeez what heck is that? Did something die here?" Kuwabara inquired, his voice coming out a bit muffled due to the positioning of his hands. The odor had the scent of mildew stagnant water and decay. "There may be a pond over the tunnels" Botan offered an explanation. Her nose was covered by her arm the dangling pink fabric of her kimono hid away the rest of her face.

"More like a sewer," Kuwabara groused half holding his breath, already starting to feel queasy from the smell. "I can't wait to get out of this place."

The walls slick with moister glistened in the pale light cast off from the device that Botan carried. Algae and what looked like rust stains lined the dampened walls. And puddles formed on the floor as well. All this was coupled with the darkness, cold, and that awful stench. The scent was impossible to get used to as when it seemed whenever the pair had gotten used to it the smell would become worse. "How much longer till we get out of here?" Kuwabara asked his feet shuffling though a thick and foul scented pool of what Kuwabara hoped was water.

Botan turned toward Kuwabara giving a slight shrug to indicate she was uncertain. As the light passed over the wall a reflective caught the eyes of ferry-girl.

"Kuwabara," Botan said pointing to the wall behind him, a look of curiosity on her face. Kuwabara turned toward the wall. The two were staring at what looked to be a wall mounted aquarium that had fallen into disuse. A violent crack ran though the glass. Water had been steadily escaped from the crack leaving the aquarium only half full of mucky green water. There was also a large bloated brown looking blob floating in the in the water.

Kuwabara, out of curiosity, walked forward to examine the thing in the water. He stared at, the blob see to respond but turning over to display and underside bearing a second head that was covered in bright orange; even in the darkness, eyes. Repulsed Kuwabara quickly retreated, to the other side of the tunnel until his back was pressed against the moist wall, his face displaying disgust. "W… what the heck is that thing?" Kuwabara asked fearfully flinching slightly. The blob of a creature had at one point been alive, and held a resemblance to a fish, but now...

Botan shook her head. Whatever it was it was long since dead. But, at least it explained the smell. "The demon that owns this place has been known to run experiments he's gotten in trouble for doing so. This might be one of his old failures, or successes." Kuwabara quivered, wanting to get out of the place more than ever. Something moist slimy and wriggly at least as far as Kuwabara could tell slide down the boy's neck and Kuwabara pushed away from the wall with a startled scream.

"What is it Kuwabara?" Boton startled by Kuwabara's reaction asked. The carrot-top ran his hand over the back of his neck then looked at it; green ooze, darkened by the poorly lit room, covered the boy's hand. Kuwabara turned a pale sickly shade flicking his hand. "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

Many more aquariums lined the walls as the two walked on some empty some fill with an overgrowth of algae, or the corpse of some unfortunate and misshapen aquatic creature, all bearing those strange orange eyes. Either way the apprehension of the pair grew tenfold, something wasn't right about this place.

"Not much further now" Botan stated offering a smile as she pointed to a light at end of the tunnel, she was quite relieved. Kuwabara more than a little excited himself quickened his pace wanting to get away from the dank tunnels as quickly as he could. His shoes were wet, he was chilled to the bone, and he swore he felt something crawling over him. Reaching the lit area, the two stared at a large door with a strange sea creature painted on it.

It seemed to be a painting of some mythical sea monster. It seemed to resemble a squid. One with far fewer tentacles instead of six it only had two long and cordlike tendrils that were thick at the end perhaps the size of a balled up fist.

"So this is the way out of here?" Kuwabara asked looking at the door a moment longer. Botan peered about a bit before spying a lever on the ground beside the door. She pointed at the lever. "That's probably our best bet." Kuwabara nodded in agreement quickly moving toward the lever. Wrapping his hands about the handle he gave a rough tug, to no avail. The lever didn't move. Taking in a deep breath the boy tugged sharply again. This time the lever gave a loud and angered yawn as it slide out of it fixed placed and toward the direction Kuwabara pulled it.

Two pairs of hopeful eyes looked toward the door, that didn't budge. Botan gave a defeated. "We'll just have to find another way in." Kuwabara rubbed his sore hands together, not able to do anything other than agree. As the two were about to give up any hope of getting through the door, there was a loud and agonized groan followed by a soft whine and a loud clink, obviously the sound of some not so far away metal gears slowly starting to turn. The sound echoed though the tunnel, both Kuwabara and Botan turned to look at the door at the advent of this new development.

At first the sound of the gears turned slowly, that same mournful whine and the loud echo as the metal of the gears clacked together. The mechanism obviously had not been used in some time. Soon the rhythmic whine and clink became a rapid clatter, and it seemed that the ground was trembling.

The door slowly slid upward opening revealing a room that was completely different from the darkened tunnels that Botan and Kuwabara had journeyed through. Wasting no time the two entered a circular-shaped room that was lit brightly by those blue lanterns. The room seemed to have no ceiling, only because of the fact that it seemed to go upward forever. Botan looked about the room in curiosity her eyes wide with surprise at how lovely the room was. In the very center of the room there was a bright pool of crystal blue water, is seemed the waters added to the brightness of the room, with a three trails of carefully placed circular structures standing out of the water, the one in the center being the largest of them.

Kuwabara, upon entering the room was just happy that the smell was gone. "So where do we go, now?" Kuwabara inquired; the room was defiantly a big change from the tunnels.

"Oh right" Botan snapped out of her revelry and looked curiously at the map, and then around the room. "There should be a door around here somewhere close by." Kuwabara joined in the search for this alleged door but the only one he could see was the one that they'd come through. Something soon quickly caught his eye an out of place looking bucket Botan seemed to be interested in the map at the moment, so Kuwabara decided to check it out. Upon lifting the bucket he caught wind of a sickly sweet scent, looking down into the bucket Kuwabara was hit with a distinct surprise. The contents of the bucket were staring up back at him. The carrot-top felt his eyes quirk in a display of agitated disgust.

"Kuwabara over here" Botan called at the moment she was gingerly making her way to the center of the room via the platforms she pointed to the center one. "I found the way out." Kuwabara snapped back to reality discarding the bucket; with very little care, as he let it fall to the floor. Several of the eyeballs slipped into the water sinking downward. A plum of putrid yellow-green water soon surfaced in the spot where the eyes had fallen.

"Wait up!" Kuwabara stated following Botan's movements soon the two were settles on the platform. Kuwabara looked down toward his feet. "Okay, so what now?" Botan simply smiled, pointing toward the vast expanse of space overhead. "Going up," the platform lit up and following the ferry girls command it started moving upward. Kuwabara a little startled nearly lost his balance and sent a sort of glare at the chuckling Botan.

"That wasn't funny!" Kuwabara looked over the edge and at the waters below, "I could have fallen"

"I'm sorry Kuwabara I couldn't help it" Botan stated still smiling though she had quieted her laughter. Kuwabara sat down on the slowly ascending platform. "So do you think Urameshi and the others are alright," the carrot-top finally ventured to ask. "Oh I'm sure, look at how easy it was for us. It must have been a breeze for them. Those three have probably already gotten the device and are waiting outside for us right now." Botan's voice was filled with optimism. Kuwabara gave a nod.

The ride upward seemed to be going without incidence until Kuwabara, for no reason that Botan could see tumbled over the edge of the platform, vanishing from her sight. "Kuwabara!" Botan called out fearfully looking over the edge but still unable to see the boy. The girl could hear nothing over the mechanical whirl of the ever elevating platform.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kuwabara awake to a sensation of floating his arms draped on a floating bit of debris from somewhere. The boy examined his surroundings as he pulled himself on the debris which he now identified as one of the platforms. The waters of the room had changed color no longer their crystal blue shade, but a sickly green color.

The waters churned about Kuwabara, rising up to fill the room up. Kuwabara remember the sensation of being pulled downward into off the rising platform, which had now disappeared along with Botan. Trying to pull himself up Kuwabara noticed a cord-like object wrapped about his leg. Kuwabara struggled to pull it off but it held tight.

"What is this thing?" The boy poked the cord, and it quivered. Uncoiling from Kuwabara's leg the strange creature hissed and bit the carrot-top's finger. Kuwabara pulled his hand away and glared at the little creature that bit him. "Why you little…" Kuwabara grabbed onto the creature's thin body with both hands.

With an unexpected strength the creature pulled back with a means to escape into the water, but Kuwabara held tightly. Thus the carrot-top was unceremoniously tugged into the water and downward until he lost his grip. The cord-like creature wrapped itself about Kuwabara's leg once again and Kuwabara, chocking for air as he was, was pulled upward and out of the water.

The cord-shaped creature turned out to be the appendage of another creature entirely. Kuwabara soaking wet, and hanging upside down, stared into a bulbous orange eye, and swallowed hard. For some reason the creature looked familiar though the carrot-top could not place where it was he had seen the thing at before. Then it hit him, the picture on the door.

For a moment the creature just held Kuwabara, his spirit sword still blazing in his hand, suspended in the air. Another cord-like tentacle rose from the water and poked Kuwabara's stomach, the boy could not help but chuckle. Quickly gaining his composure he looked at the creature angrily. "Hey put me down you ugly fish faced…" Kuwabara was interrupted as the creature began to shake him. The boy began to feel dizzy and nauseous, even when the creature stopped.

The next thing the carrot-top knew, he was immobile, looking toward the ceiling. A long, thick rough wet greenish-pick thing slide along the left side of Kuwabara's face and he trembled. The thing had just licked him of that he was sure. The creature opened its mouth wide intending to swallow a frightened Kuwabara whole. "Oh crap it's gonna eat me." Kuwabara said fearfully.

The creature brought the boy's head up to its mouth. Kuwabara's head was too large for its mouth. The creature tried a few more times to force Kuwabara's head into, it's tiny mouth but to no avail. Kuwabara could not help but laugh. "I'm too big for ya huh?" The tentacles wrapped about Kuwabara's body fell away, and he was hoisted back into the air by his ankle. Once again suspended upside down, and getting quite sick of it. The creature stared at Kuwabara.

"Ya can't eat me, might as well let me go" Kuwabara said to the creature though he was quite sure at this point that the thing did not understand a word he said. It blinked its large eye and looked downward toward the water. Kuwabara cast his own eyes down toward the water a shadow was emerging. Then out from the surface of the water Kuwabara could only make out a gapping hole, with row after row of sharp teeth.

The creature seemed amused when Kuwabara's eyes grew wide and he gave a small squeak from the surprise and fear. "No way am I gonna get eaten by some overgrown piece of sushi." Still hanging suspended upside down Kuwabara brought his hands level with his chest and the creatures large orange eye. The glow of his spirit sword shot from his hands. "Sword get longer!"

Kuwabara's words were followed by the agonized screech of the creature as its tentacles shrank back in shock and pain; green ooze falling from its no longer functioning eye. Kuwabara found himself being flung into the water. He surfaced quickly coughing up some of the putrid water, it tasted as bad as it looked. The creature failed it tentacles blinded and agonized by searing pain, it only sought revenge. Its ferocious attacks collided with the wall and water making everything tremble, and bring down heavy chunks of debris.

Giving another pained wail the creature sank underneath the water. Leaving Kuwabara to wonder, as he looked over the waters, where the creature had gone. All seemed calm until the water began to turn spinning about creating a whirlpool affect that Kuwabara, though he tried, found he could not escape. The carrot-top whirled around in the whirlpool helplessly being dragged down through the swirling vortex.

(A/N. Alright I know it's bad, I'm sorry. I promise it will be better next chapter for sure, I hope. Anyways, I'm sooooo sorry, not only 'cause this chapter was horrendous but also because it took me a lifetime to update. I just got writer's block sooooooo badly. But I had some help and a fellow writer kicked my worthless but back into gear. So, I apologize, big time for the late, which is an understatement, and crappy update. Anyways, yeah um please bear with me; I'm trying very, very hard. The good news is I'm going to update quicker the bad news it may all be garbage. But yeah. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Busyness, writer's block, and everything kept me from updating but I'm back, to be sure. Kinda, yeah)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Somewhere over the equator Who's evil place of refuge)

Torrin: (Tied up and sitting next to Who) Virgin, I had no idea you were into things like this…

Who: (Glares)

#1: Makes jokes now bat boy because we're gonna kill you.

Torrin: Moi?

#5: We're not really gonna kill him are we? I mean he's so hot! He's smart and got those dark blue eyes. And I love the way his hair falls into his face!  
Torrin: I don't blame you onna.

#1: (Slaps #5) What's wrong with you? You're a Hiei fan, remember? He… (Points at smirking Torrin) is the anti-Hiei, therefore he must be destroyed.

#5: You're right, I can't believe I said that, but you're right. I don't know what came over me but I'm better now. The Bat dies!


	3. Once Bitten

(Somewhere over the equator/Since when could teenage girls buy torture devices/Fear the chick with a torture chamber in her… basement?) 

Torrin: (Chained to a rack he sighs) Could my luck be any worse? Whips, chains, onna, and no hope for flagellation.

Who: (Still gagged. Gives Torrin an odd look)

#4/ Kara: What the heck's that mean?

Torrin: (Smirks) Well...

Kara: I take it back I don't even wanna know. So Ve when do we get to off this creep?

#1/Ve: I told you codenames. Codename!

#5/Trinada: Oh we might as well just come out and say who we are; we've got a whole world behind us.

Ve: True killing this creep is sure to win us the greatest fan-girl status ever so I guess we can go on a real name basis.

#2/Rita: That's good do you know how embarrassing it is to be called number two? No thanks.

#3/Roxy: Can we get down to business?

Torrin: (Looks at Who) I haven't even shown up in a story that's ultimately about me. And now it seems that several bitter onna are after my life. (Sighs) Really Virgin you are bad luck to me.

Who: (Scowls)

Torrin: Right… Of course my Virgin owns nothing, other than a vivid imagination and, fine assets.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_(A/N. Okay, okay I'm sorry for the super slow going. I hope to speed up with the updates soon. Where's the inspiration when you need it. Where are all those wonderful stories I used to read… not being updated of course. Anyways, shameless plugging but this is my way of saying thank you to the fellow writer that's been keeping me going cause I'd probably still be trying to update chapter two or have given up by now without her guidance and nagging, THEBLACK-SHADOW390. Please check out her stories they're quite good. Support your fellow writers yeah. To those that didn't like my last chapter, I suppose, this is just more of the same crappiness. I'm trying my best so give me time; bear with me that's all I ask. Okay now that that's out of the way onward and upward, I hope. Let's get to this train wreck of a story enjoy if you can. And thanks for your time.)_

The threesome Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, found themselves at the mouth of an abysmal pathway. Darkness spread out everywhere down the corridor and it was impossible to tell what laid beyond its entrance. The electronic device that served as a map indicated the three go down the darkened pathway that could, for all the three spirit detectives knew, lead to the very pit of Hades itself. A churning sound echoed from deep within the pathway, like a bad omen.

Yusuke was the first one to step forward his brown eyes large as his pupils dilated to further peer into the shadowed expanse. The raven haired spirit detective's mouth hung slightly a gape and he moved as if in a trance, some invisible force tugging at him. Kurama, standing behind Yusuke at the moment, rested his hand lightly on his companion's shoulder; fingers curling to take a loose hold of the boy. Yusuke's head jerk sharply toward the red head with a questioning gaze.

"Isn't this the way we have to go to find what we came here for?" Yusuke asked, never venturing to turn around fully. Kurama nodded to indicate that the boy's assumption was correct eliciting a sort of confused look from Yusuke as he wondered then why his advance had then been halted. Kurama's eyes drifted toward the darkened pathway as well and he gazed at it with a deep uncertainty. His eyes narrowed hinting that he had found something suspicious.

Their, Hiei Kurama and Yusuke's, progression had been far too easy, as far as Kurama thought. Only a few weak guards here and there, if they were going to run into trouble it was likely going to be in that darkened pathway, an ambush most likely they would have to be on guard. Kurama shot a quick glace at Hiei, who stood off to the side as if uncaring up to this point; the fire demon gave what appeared to be the slightest of nods as if already knew what was going through Kurama's head.

Emerald globes fell forward looking back toward the lip of the tunnel. "We'll have to play this very carefully" Kurama admonished his eyes unblinking and looking distantly at, or more in truth through, a certain raven-haired, loudmouth of a spirit detective. Though he never gave a name or any indication to who he spoke, it was clear to Yusuke at any rate, as Kurama's emerald eyes peered toward his form that the warning was directed toward.

"Why are telling me this?" Yusuke inquired in a defensive tone, his shoulder slipping out form under Kurama's grip. The red head seemed to come to, his eyes focusing chiefly on Yusuke as a small smile slipped across his face. "It's just a warning Yusuke." Kurama said memories of the group's objective dancing about in his head, if he was going to say anything it would be now. "You really haven't had experience in this type of thing, and you're not exactly skilled at larceny" Kurama stated in a soft tone so as not to upset the boy further.

"Hey!" Yusuke stated defensively, now turning to give Kurama, and the now amused smirking Hiei a sharp look. "Hey! I've stolen plenty of things" Yusuke stated trying to protect his bad boy reputation. Hiei scoffed his head shaking in an almost reproachful manner. "Stealing a magazine from a convenience store hardly counts," the mocking tone in Hiei voice made the spirit detective grumble harshly under his breath.

Hiei was the first to walk into the tunnel his words trailing behind him as he disappeared into the darkness. "I suggest you just stay out of the way, and leave this to professionals." Yusuke's eyes narrowed after the fire demon's form. Kurama gave a small nod moving forward past Yusuke into the pathway. "Hiei has a point," with those words he too disappeared into the darkness. For only a moment an angry scowl took shape on the unmoving Yusuke's face. He huffed angrily and followed behind Hiei and Kurama cursing their words.

Walking through the shadows took longer than Yusuke had expected. Not that time passes all that quickly when one is made to aimlessly stumble through the dark with only anticipation of what horrors may be found on the other side to push them forward. When light, bright and blinding as compared to the darkness hit his face; Yusuke was grateful, even if he spent several seconds, his hands in small fists rubbing at those piercing brown orbs, cursing the light for assaulting his eyes.

Slowly dragging his hands away from his gently tearful squinting eyes Yusuke began to look at his surroundings. Of course it would not be until the boy gave several blinks and cast his full gaze upon the room before he could see anything.

It was a strange room it's makeup a mixture of metal and stone, periodically along the walls ceiling and floors alike, were strange, large black bulb-like structures. These things each cast a bright orange glow, which is consequently what lit the room, which seemed to originate from point at the tip of each of those things.

Yusuke hefted his eyebrow looking at the curious structures a moment. He was unsure what to make of them, but they were of small relevance besides they made it so that he could see, even if it seemed like the lighting at some cheesy Halloween party.

"So is this the way Kurama?" Yusuke looked to the side of him expecting to see the redhead there, or somewhere close by. Before Yusuke could give in to his bemusement, and slight anger a sound caught his ear. A wiping noise and them a clank, the pathway that had led him to the room closed. A murmur of chatter liken to whispers begged Yusuke's attention, there was not much to be done about the door in any case, after he'd slammed himself hard against it's thick cold metal form.

"Guys…" Yusuke's voice echoed through the room lit by the orange haze as Yusuke follow the sound, through a doorway opposite where it is he had once stood, with impetuous footsteps.

As Yusuke meandered, at his hurried through a maze of those black bulbs from room to room, the chatter never seemed to get any closer. The boy's footfalls sounded with a harsh reverberating echo as his feet struck the metal floor. "What the hell's going on?" and now exhausted Yusuke ventured to ask himself when he hadn't caught up to the voices. It appeared he had gotten turned around, on top of his other troubles.  
A groan escaped the spirit detective, and his shoulders fell slack his arms hanging heavily at his side. The chatter started again louder now, the boy pinpointed the sound. It seemed to be coming from one of the bulbs. He set upon the black bulb-shaped thing, kneeling beside it with an exploratory gaze.

Whatever those things were upon closer inspection, they appeared soft, gelatinous and covered with bulging lidded pocks. Forgetful of his pervious task and drawn by his growing, Yusuke sought to sate his curiosity, by giving one of the protuberance upon the bulb-like thing an investigate poke. The bulb quivered the hushed chattering noise sounded, and another bulbous orange surface revealed itself even before Yusuke could press his finger onto the slightly sticky obscuring black membrane that had covered the glowing orange mystery. The brightness of the glowing orange mass abruptly released light blinding the spirit detective and he swore stumbling backwards while covering his eyes.

In the center the orange mass resembling a pupil-grossly undersized in fact-was a speck, not even the size of a pea. It seemed to react to movement, making the orange mass appear like an eye. Yusuke tested this theory leaning left then right; each move he made was followed by the tiny pupil. Wearing a look that of intermingling curiosity and disgust Yusuke once again moved his finger this time actually poking the black creature, right on his bulbous orange eye. The eye closed and the bulb-shaped creature quivered, that same chattering sound escaping into the air; only now it sounded harsh and angry.

Yusuke regretted his actions for the thick sliminess that was left behind on his finger. Standing, the bulb-shaped creature no longer holding his interest, the spirit detective went back to his previous preoccupation. Finding a way out of these rooms and to the sides of his missing companions to find that darn device, whatever it was called the name seemed to slip his mind. Perhaps it was because there were a million and one things he could think of doing instead of ambling through some smelly old building.

"How do I get out of here?" Yusuke asked the air, eyes peering about in impatient inquisition. Annoyed by the fact that he had no clue as to what was going on anymore, Yusuke let out a groan. He took one step sharply turned his attention back on the black bulb-shaped creature he had been so curiously examining. What had drawn his attention was the sickening sloshing sound the gelatin creature had made.

The mass had started to tremble violently, pulse really, looking like a tarred and pock covered heart. This was a curious enough motion for just one of those gooey black masses, but it seemed, following the example of the first, all the others began to do the same until as far as Yusuke could see the room was abuzz with movement. Randomly, those black masses began to open even more of their large orange eyes. Each creature covered with them. The orange light became glaring and an ill at ease Yusuke had to hide away his face protecting his eyes.

The light of those eyes grew brighter, their pulsing faster and that strange chattering noise they made all the more urgent. Loud squealing sounds were precursor to isolated explosion of those orange eyeballs. Coagulated ooze, a bright yellowish-green shade, erupted in large viscous spurts from those ruptured eyes. The glop of those exploding eyes spurt about everywhere, slippery masses of the excoriations pilled up, making the sort of slurping sound as the goop plodded heavily onto the floor, of where ever it was the goo could fall. Some of the goo even found its way onto a disgusted, and unfortunate, spirit detective that just happed to be around at the wrong time.

Yusuke felt his stomach lurch violently; closing his strained mouth he swallowed back his sickness. Cringing, the boy scraped away a glob of the mess from the front of his shirt. He could still feel the heavy moisture of that repugnant slime on his clothes. "Gross" turning up his nose Yusuke did what he could to clean himself of the glop.

All about the room forms began to squirm within the gooey substance. Curious insects peeked their heads out of the blobs, breaking free to rise out of the mess, one and then another, spilling into the room in impossible numbers.

Each bug was roughly the size of a large man's loosely balled fist, or larger. Given a quick observation the bugs were not unlike mosquitoes, well except for the obvious size difference. Though much unlike the mosquitoes these insects were a translucent pink color and were adapt with this dazzling wings that could be well admired were they not attached to such dangerous hosts. The most dangerous element of the bugs were the pointed straw-like appendages they had for mouths, because instead of one these pests had three. But, what really stood out on these insects were that they all had the same bulbous pumpkin colored eyes.

Even before he could react Yusuke was surrounded the bugs filling in the space around him, their buzzing hollow an ominous in his ears. He swallowed hard once more, the bugs looking him over with those ravenous uniform eyes. There wasn't much he could do before Yusuke had the misfortune of being bitten twice by a pair of these insects and both times on his right arm; the wounds mere centimeters from one another. He hoarsely cried out in pain, these defiantly weren't mosquitoes.

The boy felt his knees buckle another one of those insects had stabbed its three pronged straw-like mouth through his skin. All he could feel was pain so excruciating it made his head reel. The searing pain pulsed in his arm, and made it seem to swell.

Clutching his injured appendage Yusuke fought to stay conscious. A battle he was losing. The boy's chin hit the floor, hard; he couldn't hold himself up anymore. At least now he was numb to the pain. As Yusuke slipped away he could feel himself choke on a thick cloud of lavender mist that undulated into the room, the sound of the cursed insects buzzing away, and perhaps the distant echo of footfalls.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You're certain you remember how to do this, Fox" Hiei chided in a rather mocking manner an amused yet impatient smirk was drawn across his otherwise expressionless face. It had been several minutes and Kurama's tinkering with a bolted entrance had proved ineffectual.

"There are some things that you just can't forget" Kurama retorted to his fire demon cohort. The redhead's ear neatly pressed against the large metal door as he listened for just the right sound that would show his efforts weren't for not. "No matter how hard you try." His voice was a low whisper, hardly speaking those last words. A soft metallic ping reverberated in the boy's ear as if responding to his words and in spite of himself Kurama gave a weak, distantly haughty grin.

The door now hung slightly ajar, but the attentions of Kurama and Hiei had turned down the darkened pathway to the sound of far-off footfall. They were slow hollow sounds haunting almost, the two wanted to believe the sound were those footsteps of the lagging Yusuke finally catching up to them, and still in a huff. They wanted to, but there suspicions wouldn't afford them the comfort of such denial.

The two pushed through the newly opened door closing it behind them. It was not as if they couldn't fight, but it would be reckless, as Kurama had pointed out, to fight when they didn't know what they were up against could cause unnecessary troubles. The pair stood inside a room massive, yet remarkably cluttered room. Old mechanical parts lay about the floor it looked not only as if a tornado had swept through, but also as if in the process it had set off several explosions. There was little that had been intact in the room. Those things that were, were really only an affront on the eyes of Kurama and Hiei.

Kurama's face twisted in concern and he cast his unbelieving emerald eyes at the electronic map. He shook his head, but it was Hiei that spoke the redhead's thoughts. "There's no way that device can be in here." Something was obviously wrong, before any further investigation could be afforded to the two, a cloud or lavender mist poured out from various vents and cracks about the room. The mist actually became the least of the two former thieves' worries, as it was only precursor to a buzzing noise that accompanied swarms of those orange-eyes insects. Both Kurama tried to put up their best fight, but there were far too many of those insects, and that strange mist did little to aid them. The two were eventually overpowered, Kurama, after taking several stings in his arms, legs and neck. The pain was so unbearable that the boy soon just fell unconscious. Hiei didn't fair anymore admirably in an effort to protect the now unconscious Kurama, the fire demon hovered over the redhead's fallen form. A mounting sense of urgency was present and though his heart was pounding in his ears the curt fire demon managed to keep his rigid experiences demeanor. A ball of bright golden flame danced in Hiei's flat open palm.

What fight Hiei would have provided was extinguished when one of those demon insects stung him in the forehead. A silent cry of pain hung in the air, and then he too collapsed.

_(A/N. Well I tried I don't know if my efforts were rewarded but I tried. Well, for those of you who are wanting to see him, he shows up next chapter. You know who…)_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Somewhere over the equator/Whatever happened to using garbage bags to take out the trash/Why me?)

Rita: We could boil him in oil.

Ve: (Shakes head) Not creative enough..

Trinada: We could feed him a slow acting poison.

Ve: Hmm… not painful enough, Torrin sympathizer…

Trinida: Am not!

Roxy: We should chop him into bits and feed him to rabid goats.

Ve: And, where would we find rabid goats?

Roxy: (Shrugs) Just a suggestion.

Kara: I got it! What's say we clip those wings of his an' lob off his foot, then let him foot it in the wild an' hunt him down, after we catch him we could pour battery acid on him an' make him drink it, then chop him up an' feed him some junkyard dogs.

Torrin: (Raises an eyebrow) That onna's had far too much time to think on that…

Ve: I like it!

Torrin: Don't I get say in this. If I must die I choose death by…

Ve: You'll be lucky if we even let you beg for mercy. Why isn't he gagged too?

Trinada: Oh yeah. (Gags Torrin.)

Rita: We better go collect our supplies.

_**(This is THEBLACK-SHADOW390 posting and spell-checking for Who...she was too chicken to post herself...so I stole her chapter and put it up for her...just kidding...I got full permission to post this chapter...she of course wrote everything that you just read and she still owns Torrin...not that anyone one would like too...lol. Anyways...hope you enjoyed and please visit my stories. Alright this is THEBLACK-SHADOW390 signing out and hopefully I will never have to do this again...Who you big chicken.)**_


	4. You again

(Somewhere over the equator/When do I get this gag taken off/I might have something to say.) 

Ve: Have the prisoner been taken care of?

Kara: (Salutes) Y'up, tied up in the basement, like ya wanted.

Ve: Wow really so that's it? (Shrugs) We're done?

Roxy: There's still the matter of getting the battery acid and junkyard dogs, but yeah…

Ve: That was easy. Too easy really. This victory feels a bit hollow…

Trinada: Yeah, even after raiding Who's fringe for soda. (Sips soda)

Rita: Well, I say we get Who to bring Kurama here.  
Ve: (Gasp) That's genius I can have Hiei! (Giggles)

Trinada: You mean I can have Hiei.

Ve: I thought you liked that second-rate bat demon.

Trinada: (Glares) That was a moment of insanity!

Kara: I wanna have Yusuke.

Roxy: (Overly excited) We can sort it out later. Let's just get them!

Rita: Well, Who owns nothing, if it isn't obvious. But soon, I'll have Kurama all to myself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_(A/N. Heh… I'm still writing whether you like or hate me I have the right to go on and I must if ever I am to improve. There is meaning to the madness of this novice. Wanting to try something new, people only want more of the same. I've hit a major dry spell that I'm trying to work through… Inspiration issues and I'm getting little help so give me a bit of a break. Okies… Try number four. Oh yeah and, to those that asked to use Torrin in their story…um…by all means, you may use him. For some reason I think he'd like that notion. Anyways onward and upward.)_

The lower levels of the strange labyrinthine building seemed to stretch on forever below the ground surface, but they had fallen into disrepair and were condemned by those that made use of the odd building that was set with traps and oddities at every other twist and turn. Through the darkness, of those many wings that had fallen into disuse roamed a shadow. The silhouette, every moment fleet and precise, flittered effortlessly through the darkness toward a singular destination.

Gripped at its side, the figure obscured by darkness carried a round object. The item could have been no larger than a light bulb. It would seem, by all accounts, insignificant to anyone that did not know its purpose. Judging by the way this person carried the device, safely cushioned by arm and torso; it was obvious they knew the importance of the object.

A small grating cast light into the passageway to a room It was a room that the person had remembered leaving not long ago, and with the newly acquired device in hand. The heavy scent of ammonia and ethanol, mixed with just a hint of sulfur entered the air. The scent meant that the gas for the security system had been activated, but all and too late for the thief to be caught. Still, something drew the figures attention upward, a spark of interest in momentarily illuminated midnight blue eyes; they squinted fighting to catch hold of any glimpse they could through the tight metal grating.

There was the sound of buzzing, and the scent grew ever stronger perfumed, only weakly, by a smell that, as the hidden intruder knew well, should not have been, a soft scent… floral. In disbelief the person swaggered from the light. There's no way…and why? That they would be there, it wasn't possible. Yet, the person well knew this was well worth investigation. Tucking the object safely within the folds of rather baggy black pants, the figure postponed any further efforts to escape until after the mystery was solved.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sir" a masculine voice low gravelly, though not particularly unpleasant sounded through a tiny room far removed from much of the rest of the building. All about the wall of this room were monitors images dancing frantically across each on of their faces. The voice had resonated from a man, creature really, that looked as if he should have been tall, and would likely have been if not for the curvature of his spine that, effectively made him look at least two feet too short. Coupled with a stubby neck, that seemed to come out just below his bony peaked shoulders, and thin arms that were far too long; the man, demon actually, that looked as though he should have been seven feet tall if not taller, stood at a stunted height of just over five and a half feet.

Large orange eyes, which it seemed adored every creature within this compound looked briefly over the many screens then toward a seated figure. Unlike many of the creature, this one's eyes didn't bulge nearly so much. One could in fact venture to say his eyes were squinty in comparison to the circular orbs must of the other creatures wore. The demon stepped forward with hoofed feet on oddly curved, scale covered legs.

The seated figure raised his head this man, demon as well in truth, was not nearly as malformed as the other. He had a form that at least resembled, in the vaguest of senses, a human body. His fingers however were long, lithe, wriggling appendages. The same could have been said of his toes if they weren't hidden away. Most inhuman was the demon's face it was long, almost horse-like. He had thick green lips that, instead of opening horizontally, had a vertical slit down the center. To top this look his lips bore heavy clefts that made them seem as if the were split. He had no real jaw, and inside that odd shaped maw a long thick snake-like tongue

This demon, of course, had a pair of orange eyes are well. The major difference with his is that they were actually fitted into his skull. All others' seemed to bulge out, if only a little bit, as if the eyes were swollen, or implanted into sockets that were too small. This demon would admit that having all of his creations have a trademark that mirrored his own look was a bit pretentious, but at the same time it wouldn't make him any less likely to do it.

He dragged his ginger eyes off the screen to look toward the one that had just intruded upon his silence. His eyes portrayed annoyance at the other. "What is it Zytic?" Zytic lowered his eyes. "It's about the six intruders, Merrick Sir," looking up the grave tone that Zytic's voice once held lighted, only slightly, "three more of them have been apprehended. The four, but," Zytic voice once again became grave expectant of an undesired reaction "we can't find the device with any of them."

"You're all worthless," Merrick growled bitterly. "They shouldn't have made it into the compound." Merrick cryptically held up two of his wriggling fingers.

"But, Sir, with the set complete the only others that could be about could hardly be considered a threat" Zytic practically pleaded.

"You'd better be right" Merrick chided coldly, his orange eyes narrowing in a reproving manner

Zytic swallowed hard, his eyes nervously shifting. His head bobbed in a contending manner. "Yes. Yes, Sir. The others are ready for testing whenever you are prepared. How is the first test subject fairing?" Merrick forgot his anger as an amused glimmer flashed in his eyes. He looked toward a monitor the hung down a few inches from the ceiling. Zytic had to crane his heck unnaturally just to look.

Within the vague and blurred blue hues of the monitor was an image that could induced a range of fretful gasps. The soundless moving picture showed a human form that, even now struggled, was hooked it to a machine. A range of restraints and wires were attached to the person's body. It was a male his face and identify were enshrouded as a heavy black hood covered that the young man's head. He seemed to be writhing in agony brought on, most likely, by one of those many tubes at were pumping a strange unidentifiable liquid into his body. The person struggled some more, his moments almost convulsive before his entire body fell slack against his restraints.

Merrick frowned angrily at the screen. "Damn it!" He swore as his fist fell heavily onto the desktop before him. "I thought for certain this one would live. He bested the Orak." A heavy sigh escaped the disappointed demon's lips; his frown fell away into a look of accepting annoyance. "It can't be helped," his hand fluttered upward giving a waving motion. "Have the body disposed of. Yet another failure."

"Sir," Zytic bowed humbly readying to perform the task asked of him. Upon rising his head his large orange eyes caught a glimmer of moment on the screen that had held his master's interest. Just a light spasm of the fingers, then the young man's head rolled to the side in a lazy manner. Merrick had caught this movement as well. And, he grinned uncontrollably through his strange split-lipped muzzle. "It seems Sir, the project may have been a success after all," Zytic stated in a congratulatory tone. Merrick simply nodded at his cohort.

"I want the other subjects prepped for experimentation immediately" Merrick sounded more than a little eager and quite pleased. His faced formed a look that was equivalent to some manner of smile. "With any luck the last two intruders will be found. I'll need more strong specimens to continue my experiments with." Zytic nodded and turned to retreat from the room after stating "Yes sir" and giving an obedient bow.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Azure eyes looked over the three unconscious figures tethered to the wall, by a gauzy white substance, with a calculating gaze. At first this man, bat demon actually for the fact that he bore lathery obsidian wings reminiscent of those worn by bats, just stared. Giving his head a condemnatory shake the bat demon looked toward the spirit detectives, initial disbelief had worn down to smug amusement. His eyes flashed from the sight, a laughing sort of gaze; he folded his arms over his chest considering his next actions.

The winged being stepped forward his fingers just very nearly touching the white substance that was wrapped about Kurama's form. He could already hear the words of anger and protest that would fall from the redhead's lips.

"Intruder!" Zytic's guttural voice sounded as he saw the back of the figure in front of the prisoners. The bat-winged creature rolled his eyes in irritation before turning to face the demon, Zytic. He wore a smirk; it seemed that his features were formed only to hold that arrogant look.

"Zytic, honestly, you don't remember me, it hasn't been that all that long now has it?" The bat demon tilted his head to the side in a curious manner moving forward putting distance between himself and the spirit detectives. He gave a quick glance to the three but it was rapid and unperceived by Zytic, who just seemed stunned by the man that stood before him.

Zytic spoke his voice uncertain as he allowed his eyes to drink in the form of the figure before him. "Maser Ra-"

"You do remember" the winged one broke in, his smirk widening. "Good to know you haven't gone senile. I take it that these are new guinea pigs for Merrick? How are his harebrained experiments going anyway?"

Zytic gave a frown, "Well his last one could be considered a success." Zytic smiled, and now the bat demon gave a frown his eyes roving back over the forms of the three spirit detectives. "What brings you around anyway?" Zytic asked his more cordial manner toward the winged being turned suspicious.

"Why to aid Merrick in whatever way I can," the bat demon said without missing a beat. A flip of his hair brought on a flash of violet as he brushed it aside from his obscured left eye. Zytic only grew more suspicious frowning deeper, but there was little more that he could do but scowl.

"And what about that other job of yours?"

"Done and over with," the bat demon said with a shrug "If you don't want my help I can go."

Zytic winced, "You really came to help?" A nod came from the other figure. "Fine, you can prep the test subjects. I'll tell the Master that you have come to render aid."

"By all means." The winged being, with a flourish, pointed to the door behind the scowling Zytic. Hesitant steps carried Zytic from the room.

Smirking, the wayward bat demon turned his attention back onto the sprit detectives expecting to see serene face of the, still unconscious, boys. To his surprise, and disappointment they were awake; a range of surprised yet accusative glares were cast in the bat demon's direction. That only seemed to heighten his amusement.

"So, the three of you are awake. How long?"

"Long enough," Yusuke spate in angered tone of disbelief.

"Why is it you don't seem happy to see me?" Mock curiosity laced the bat demon's voice. "Warden, and of course the miniature cactus demon," he said as his eyes followed his words in suit looking first over Yusuke, then Hiei. His gaze lingered on Kurama's visage. Hello Princess" The bat demon crooned sweetly wearing a large pleased grin. "How good it is to see you again."

"Ravencroth" Kurama hissed looking at the newly identified Torrin with accusing eyes, wondering how it was the bat demon was entangled in ell of this.

"Recognition, how I love that, you remembered me Princess, for that I am most flattered, glad that I could make a lasting impression on you." Torrin seemed to ignore the tirade pairs of glaring eyes that focused on him moving more closely to Kurama. The redhead squirmed back as much as his restraints would allow unfortunately for him that wasn't much and Torrin was on the way to twisting his fingers playful in Kurama's ruby tendrils.

"What are you doing here?" Hiei voice was practically a growl, but it at least served its purpose to draw Torrin's attention away from the angry and disgusted Kurama.

"Humph." Torrin looked at Hiei with a disregarding disdain, as if the fire demon was hardly worth his time. He only had eyes for the restrained redhead that he stood before. "Well, by my luck, or perhaps by yours. I just so happened to be in the neighborhood." There was a smug sound of triumph in Torrin's voice as he looked Kurama over. The redhead tried with all his strength to move from the point where he was restrained. But to no avail.

"It's so good to see you again Princess, especially like this." Torrin raised his hand bringing his fingers close to the gauzy substance, but ever careful not to touch it, least he become trapped too. "Oh what luck for me, indeed." Torrin cooed in a devious manner, his smirk growing even more so unnerving to the trapped Kurama. "Well, Princess I can honestly say I didn't expect to meet you in a place like this. " Torrin's eyes once again trailed over Kurama's body eliciting a reaction that was just as disgusted as if he took his fingers to the boy's skin. "You know like this you look absolutely ravish-able."

Kurama glared at Torrin in a hateful manner, as if to display some sort of warning against any shenanigans that the bat demon had in mind. Torrin did not even so much as flinch, in fact if anything Kurama's hateful gaze caused Torrin to be even more entertained by his position of power. The bat demon licked his lips, wearing a wicked toothy grin. Kurama couldn't help but wince in apprehension. He couldn't move, and already having some indication of what the oversexed, and seemingly somewhat confused, bat demon had planned was not a comforting thought.

"We're not going to just sit here and play your games." Kurama stated in a powerful tone, keeping up his composure best he could.

"I won't have any resistance from you" Torrin stated, choosing not to hear the dangerous threat hanging in Kurama's voice. Torrin drew back, his eyes giving a pensive glance toward the ceiling. "What should I do?" Torrin inquired with a mock hint of curiosity "As if it isn't obvious." Torrin answered himself in a salacious tone. The wicked grin he had worn, had once again alighted his face.

Torrin allowed his hand to gently trace the curve of Kurama's jaw, sending a tickling sensation across the side of Kurama's face. The boy turned his head a bit to pull away, but his movements were severally stifled. "I'm warning you Ravencroth." Kurama admonished. "If you try anything I-"

"You say that." Torrin said smiling as he leaned in uncomfortably close to Kurama. "But you're not fighting me."

"If it were an option, believe me I..." Kurama's words were quieted when Torrin slipped his hand under the boy's chin, tilting it upward. Torrin was leaning inward. Lips pursed in a manner that showed he was preparing to kiss Kurama. Torrin pressed ever closer to the point where Kurama could feel the warmth of his breath on his face.

"Hey!" Yusuke practically shouted letting his presence, and that of Hiei's, known. Torrin looked at the spirit detective with a scowl.

"Do you mind? A little privacy."

Were it not for the restraints Yusuke would have plodded Torrin into the ground.  
Torrin pointed over both Hiei and Yusuke, "Why don't you two of you just close your eyes." Mischievously he looked over Kurama his eyebrow raised gently, "That is of course, unless you won't mind making a show of it, Princess."

"Release us now second-rate demon." Hiei was glaring daggers at the bat demon; Torrin gave up the pretense of the kiss with a smirk. "I seem to remember being a situation not unlike this myself." Torrin's back turned toward the threesome the irony of the situation making each one of them frown. "And as I recall I was left for dead, why should I help you?"

"You creep, aren't you so in love with Kurama." Yusuke words brought on by anger and desperation fell upon Torrin with the weight of raindrops as the bat demon just laughed.

"Love? Whoever said this was love? Gorgeous as the Princess is, I could always find another onna, perhaps one equally if not more so desirable." Yusuke glowered at Torrin for his fickle actions Kurama just wished it wasn't his name that was being used as a bargaining chip.

"Hmm…" Torrin's attention fell back upon the spirit detectives. "You know," Torrin looked a Kurama with an overly eager glint in his deep azure eyes. "I think maybe we can work out a deal." Torrin grinned, his voice taking on a soft sultry tone that made Kurama's stomach flutter and churn. Not that the looks he was getting from Torrin were anywhere near comforting. "Of course, I will require utter cooperation from the Princess. What do you say?" Torrin's hand caressed the side of Kurama's face once more and the boy shuddered.

Rolling his eyes, and biting back his ire, Kurama partially growled out his words of agreement. He was taking one for the team, though he could only guess what the salacious bat demon was planning, the boy knew however he wouldn't like it. Torrin gave a triumphant smirk, "good, I'll also require your participation as well Warden… as well as the activity of the stunted one."

"What?" Yusuke asked in surprise. "What the hell do you need us for?" The boy could only guess and the mental images were not pretty.

"I suppose you could say it's for…" Torrin cocked his head to the side a pleased look on his face as he gauged Yusuke's reaction. The boy was confused and alarmed, if not a little disgusted as showed by his paling skin, and widened eyes. "Let's say it's for support. Besides it's a lot more fun with more participants." Torrin winked and a wicked little chuckle escaped his throat.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o

(Somewhere over the equator/They've left us alone in a room together, and I'm tied up/ Oh wait Torrin's tied up too/Phew…)

Who: (Finally breaking free of the gag) Oh goodness that took too long. (Breathes hard) I gotta get out of here before they decide to kill me too.

Torrin: (Gagged mumbles something)

Who: What about you?

Torrin: (muffled talk)

Who: But I have more of a shot at escaping without you.

Torrin: (more muffled words)

Who: I realize that but, I want to live.

Torrin: (more muffled words then a muffled sigh)

Who: I realize that you want to live too but... (Shrugs) Been nice knowing you Torrin (Pauses) not really. Now for my authorly powers, spontaneous scene change. Somewhere over the equator… far, far… far, far, far from here.


	5. Coercion: On Bended Knees

(Somewhere over the equator/Really Who work on those authorly powers/I swear it worked last time.) 

(The room is filled with rolling clouds of smoke otherwise nothing's changed.)

Torrin: (coughing) Lovely, Virgin… (cough) I don't think it worked.

Who: (coughing as well) But… (cough) It worked before. (Coughs more.)

Torrin: What was with the smoke?

Who: (still coughing even though the smokes cleared) No clue… Oh well I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Maybe I should try (cough) again.

Torrin: I'd rather you didn't Virgin. Judging by the smoke, we could end up in a volcano.

Who: What's with the we?

Torrin: Alright then, you could end up in a volcano.

Who: Anyways…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_(A/N. Been on a roll lately... rye I think, with butter. Anyways, new chapter up already I hope you like. Not much more to say apologies for out of characterness and general suckiness of the chapter. Well, onward and upward.)_

With a wave of his hand the spirit detectives, all resting in positions that had them settled in a humbling manner on the floor, Torrin cut away the gauzy white substance that held the three bound. "There, now was that so hard?" Torrin asked as he smirked obviously amused by the event that had just taken place moments before. His deep azure eyes on the forms of the three kneeling spirit detectives. Each of the boys glowered, each one of them displaying their disgust and their anger.

Yusuke was first to speak out in his ire, "That was so wrong." The boy wiped his mouth on his sleeve in hopes of clearing away a sickening taste that had found its way onto his tongue. The taste still seemed to cling to the tip of his tongue making Yusuke frown in distaste. Torrin's amusement grew as he watched the spirit detective.

"Come now, it was not so bad now was it," Torrin's voice was tainted with a haughty condensation and faintly, though it was likely false, penitent twinge. Yusuke glared back at Torrin now rising to his feet. The boy didn't seem to agree with the bat demon's assumption.

"How dare yo make us do that," the enraged Hiei spat having gotten to his feet as well. The deadly glare etched on the curt fire demon's face only served to heighten Torrin's amusement. The bat demon chuckled. To him the angered reactions of the three spirit detectives were delicious.

"Such an ardent exhibition of rage, I honestly didn't think something so simple would make you so upset." Torrin let his smirk wane out of a need to appear, at least somewhat, convincing. The three continued to glare, not believing the bat demon's words; with a shrug, Torrin's smirk blossomed again." Well, I certainly enjoyed it," Torrin shot Kurama a sidelong glance. "And, the Princess hardly seems to be complaining, so I can't imagine it was so terrible." Kurama let out a gruff sound that was filled with anger and disbelief. The redhead's face displayed a pinched annoyed look. At the moment of Torrin's statement Kurama had been dusting off his pants, but he had given that action up to quietly snarl. In a display that transcended words, the boy narrowed his fathomless emerald eyes at Torrin. Even that dark gaze was not enough to make Torrin buckle; it was as if he somehow feed off the fury of others. At the moment he was eating well.

"Don't you ever think that you can expect any of us to do that again." Hiei threatened, an accusing finger pointed at Torrin; who, although he smirked seemed taken aback by the fact that the fire demon's finger wagged in his direction. "Otherwise, don't expect to live through it." Hiei's gaze was cold, his ruby eyes narrowed, as the threat rolled off his dagger-like tongue.

Torrin's smirk metamorphosed into a cordial smile, soft, friendly caring, and totally unfit for him to be wearing in the face of such overwhelming anger. "Porcupine," Torrin spoke in a sing-songy tone, his voice seemingly held more affection than either he or the infuriated fire demon held for one another. Torrin smoothed his hand over Hiei's hair, like a mother trying to placate a temperamental child. It was almost expected that the bat demon would begin to shush Hiei. Hiei prickled at Torrin's touch not sure of how to react. Rage and confusion bubbled up within the fire demon's throat causing him to growl dangerously. Torrin didn't take the hint.

"I have a feeling," the bat demon continued to speak in that tone of patronizing false compassion. "That by your objections, Porcupine, you rather enjoyed your standing of submission. And, much more than you appear to be letting on," Torrin said with an amused laugh. The bat demon would have offered an impish wink, if he had felt it would be needed to further fan the flames of Hiei's anger. But, as it was the fire demon, trembling with rage didn't need any more provocation. His anger was already quite satisfactorily ablaze.

Hiei was, in fact, far angrier than Torrin had expected because before the bat demon could react Hiei's fist had made contact with Torrin's jaw, quite hard in fact. Torrin's head followed the force of Hiei's punch snapping to the left. The bat demon's eyes rolled dizzily in their sockets and Torrin tilted backward dropping to the floor. Hiei had settled over Torrin his hand tightly fisting the front of Torrin's vest. In a fluid motion Hiei slammed Torrin's head down roughly onto the floor once more jarring the already grounded bat demon.

Torrin gave a soft pained groan. "What a perfect way to prove my point," he said, his voice filled with a mocking note of conviction. It surprised the others that Torrin still managed to find a way to be rebellious even though his head must have been in splitting pain. Hiei, determined to relive Torrin of his onerous nature, once more cracked the bat demon's head against the floor. This time a metallic ring was drawn out when Torrin head connected with the floor. Not to mention, though only Torrin heard it, the sound of quaking bones.

By this point Torrin's injured head was reeling; he may have been fighting a concussion. His eyelids lolled and he let out another soft groan. He let his unsteady gaze fall upon Hiei. "So aggressive," Torrin's voice broke a bit as it betrayed the pain that he wouldn't allow his face to truly show; aside from a wince that had been elicited when his head hit the floor. "There's no need to be so rough, Porcupine. I've done nothing that would elicit such hateful actions, have I? There's no need for you to be molesting me like this." Through his pain Torrin worked to recover his, obnoxious, smirk which had become his signature expression. He could, however, really only manage a flimsy lopsided grin that was nearly as infuriating.

Of course, the work that Torrin had done in angering Hiei was far more than enough to keep the fire demon in a huff. As well as, enough to keep Yusuke and Kurama from moving out of the potions they stood in, to render any form of aid to the bat demon. Their arms were folded over their chests and their eyes gleamed in accusation as if they would be looking upon justice being served, if Hiei were to kill Torrin that is.

Torrin stared up at the two fire demon's that glared down at him, knowing that only one of them were real. Not that it made either of the two faces seem any less menacing. Hiei, on the other hand, was still coming to terms with that fact that Torrin was not only alive but, close enough to once again annoy. There was still the question of what Torrin was doing there, and why he seemed to know Zytic, as well as a great deal of other questions. But, at the moment the fire demon really only wanted to end Torrin's life. This, in a way, would end the inquiries.

"You," Hiei's voice reverberated in the back of his throat in the form of a growl. "You're alive when you shouldn't be," those words were obviously Hiei's means of justifying his violent actions toward the bat demon, as well as the response to Torrin's inquiry.

Torrin frowned, "Well I won't apologize for that," Torrin said in an unrepentant manner, not that he had any intention of apologizing for any of his actions.

"You don't need to." Hiei responded, now wearing the smirk he had stolen for Torrin's face. "I intend to fix the problem myself." Though the fire demon smirked in a pleased manner he was able to glare at Torrin. Torrin's eyes, crying for assistance looked toward the face of Yusuke ad Kurama pleadingly. They had no sympathy, and may well have just been statues for all the use they would have been to Torrin.

"Oh now Porcupine," Torrin's voice held an unperceivable hint of desperation as he sought in his mind for some means to stop the impatient fire demon from killing him. Torrin's hands clung to Hiei's wrist as some manner of buffer for when his head would once more enviably fall to the floor. Then he managed to smirk his eyes acquainting themselves with a vision that could likely turn out to be his saving grace. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Torrin resumed his arrogant attitude; this made Hiei hesitate before taking any further action. If there was one thing that he had learned the dubious Torrin had a way of finding the upper hand in situations like this, it was wise to hear him out at least.

"Why's that?" Yusuke's voice rang over Hiei's shoulder. He too was curious at to what it was that would behoove them to keep Torrin alive a moment longer. He was pretty sure that Torrin was bluffing, another thing that Torrin seemed to be very good at. "I hope it's not because you think we owe you. Cause we're more than even." Yusuke was now appearing as scornful as Torrin, and twice as mocking. Torrin frowned once more then gave a small harsh laugh.

"No no." Torrin shook his head, his tone taking a harsh gravelly note. "Not at all, I'm not so foolish," smiling Torrin continued his voice once more light and expectant, "Though I'm certain you very much will. And soon," that certainly wasn't what any of the sprit detectives wanted to hear. Yusuke dropped down beside Torrin's laid out form. The teen's chocolate eyes were both impatient and nervous.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Torrin merely smirked providing no answer to his cryptic words.

Hiei's grip on Torrin's vest grew tighter, so tight in fact that it was beginning to become uncomfortable chocking to the bat demon. "Easy now, Porcupine," Torrin said as he patted Hiei's knuckles seeking relief from his constricting grip. Hiei held tighter.

"Explain," said Kurama he too was curious about what Torrin had to say. The bat demon's very life depended on a satisfactory answer. And, the three spirit detectives wouldn't wait much longer or an answer. Torrin's smirk became distantly nervous. He swallowed back that emotion easily.

"I take it the three of you hadn't noticed those lovely devices about your necks, now have you?"

The three spirit detectives sent vague glances at one another. It was at least enough to consider Torrin's words, after all. Yusuke had even gone so far as to wrap his hands tentatively about his throat seeking out some unseen object. The boy's found nothing out of the ordinary; expect that there was a lying bat demon, that should not have been, within their midst. Hiei looked about ready to send Torrin's head careening into the floor, this time, with enough force to kill.

"You won't be able to see them, but they are there." Torrin gave his final flimsy excuse, hating the fact that it sounded so horribly transparent. Torrin's desperate words fell on death ears, becoming the final straw to the three boys. Both Yusuke and the generally calm Kurama shot expectant glances at Hiei, the bat demon could tell his luck had run out. Until the room door was slung open.

The sound of the thick metal door slamming harshly upon the stone wall was prelude to a surge of pain that coursed through the three spirit detectives, as if they were being bitten again and again by those accused insects, only now instead of being centralized the bits traveled the length of their bodies. Hiei's grip on Torrin fell away, and the bat demon's head once more made contact with the ground. Thankfully, at least for Torrin, it wasn't nearly as hard as had been intended. Torrin still flinched, his head feeling tender from the rough treatment that it had been subjected to moments before.

Torrin pulled his form away from the sprit detectives and took an upright position. "Master Ravencroth, what happened?" Zytic looked at the bat demon, seeming both uncertain and suspicious. Torrin pulled himself up to his feet then shot Zytic with a cold look.

"The prisoners," Torrin rasped for a moment, then looked over his shoulder at the three boys who seemed to slowly be recovering from spasms caused by the mind numbing of pain that had erupted through them. He turned back to Zytic glowering "They obviously weren't restrained correctly."

"That's impossible I saw to them myself, normally-"

"You obviously didn't do a very good job Zytic." Torrin accused dusting himself off. "I'm sure Merrick would love to hear about the incompetent that he has working under him." Zytic back away his mouth slightly ajar, Torrin's threat tugging his ears. Quickly the demon lowered his eyes in a display of humility that had Torrin smirking.

"Forgive me Sir, it won't happen again." Zytic forced the words from his mouth with a great deal of effort.

"See that it doesn't." Torrin narrowed his eyes, as Zytic tightened his grip upon a small rectangular device that looked faintly like a remote of sorts. It was an unconscious action to contain his anger. After all, it wasn't just the spirit detectives that Torrin had a way with annoying. "And what's that?" Torrin brought his attention to the mechanism in Zytic's malformed hand. The bat demon well knew what it was of course, as did Zytic. That didn't keep Zytic from raising the object to his face. His bright bluish-green skin turned a violet shade as he flushed at his own absentmindedness.

"I… I'm sorry Sir." Zytic stammered once more apologetic.

"Just give it to me," Torrin commanded as he ripped the device from Zytic's hand while three pairs of eyes gazed at the bat demon angrily and disbelieving. If they had any reason to never trust him again it was clenched at that very moment. "Now get out of here."

"But-" Zytic stammered unsure of what to say.

"You heard me." Torrin admonished turning his back to the demon. "I can't stand looking at your hideous slimy lizard-like face for another second, misshaped monstrosity." Zytic straightened out his curved back stranding a cool seven feet perhaps slightly taller, his orange eyes glowed with rage; he glared at Torrin his hands balled up into tight fists. "You have other things to take care of, don't you?" Torrin said coolly, his azure eyes closed everything about his manner appeared relaxed, still sensing Zytic's presence. Zytic quaked then his form shrank down to its original position.

"We all couldn't be fortunate mistakes" those were Zytic's parting words as he slunk from the room, still angry. Torrin waited for the door to close before opening his eyes his gaze falling on the suspicious spirit detectives. "He's quite simple. That was far easier then I had expected it would be. Oh, now must you three look at me so contemptuously? I just saved your lives."

"It doesn't look that way from where I'm standing" Yusuke stated his eyes were expressly on the device in Torrin's hands. The fact that he had no idea what Torrin's intentions were wasn't the most comforting of thoughts.

"Just whose side are you on, Ravencroth?" Kurama asked it seemed a poignant inquiry with the power Torrin now held over them. How it was that fate seemed to favor the bat demon so much when no one else did was mind-boggling.

Torrin grinned "I am on the side that is best suited for getting me what I want." Yusuke swore under his breath he hated Torrin more than ever at the moment. "This means I'm willing to accept assistance from the three of you."

"And why the hell would we want to help you, again?" Hiei shot off figuring the surge of pain would be more tolerable than Torrin's lip.

"Well because I have this beautiful device, and the three of you will likely not escape this place alive." Torrin paused taking in the expressions on the threesome's faces. "Otherwise."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Who's evil kitchen/Wonder why here things are evil/That's some weird mold growing in this icebox/Beware the mystery container.)

Ve: Okay so sodas to celebrate then we kill the bat demon and become famous.

Roxy: We should take pictures as evidence. (Thinks) Uh… maybe not.

Trinada: (Looking in the fridge) What the!

Kara: (looking in the fridge as well) Who're you?

Occupant of the fridge: Talking mold…

Ve: (At the fringe as well) Since when does mold talk?

Rita: Sentient mold, what a discovery.

Roxy: (also looking in the fridge) Right

Occupant of the fridge: (Looking around) Mm…. strawberries. Can I get out of here now, it's cold.

Ve: (Looks at the others) Throw her in the basement…

Occupant of the fridge: (Takes up a mystery container_ (A/N. __Mystery container... Something that's been in the frige since the dawn of time. No one knews what it is for say. They know it's spoiled, but nobody throws it out.) _and flips it open taking a whiff and gages.) I'll use it!

Ve: Get her!


	6. Annoyance

(Tied up in my own evil basement, what is the world coming to/Escape is the only option./Now the mold has a name?) 

Who: (Looks at the former occupant of the fridge with a raised eyebrow.)

Former occupant of the fridge: (Looks at Who in the same manner)

Torrin: (Looks at them both alternately) I do hope you weren't part of the cavalry, or worse yet, that you were the cavalry.

Former occupant of the fridge: (Shaking head) I don't know what you're talking about. One minute I'm homerelaxing, andthe next minute I'm freezing in a fridge, sitting on achocolate cake, staring at some loon.

Who: My cake…? (Pouts a bit then chuckles) Oops... sorry about that. My authorly powers aren't really all that great.

Former occupant of the fridge: You mean you're the reason I'm here?

Who: Mmhmm... Just all me Who.

Former occupant of the fridge: Who?

Who: (Nods) Y'up

Former occupant of the fridge: Right... Well, whoever you are, I'm Zee.

Torrin: I'm all for introductions but in case you didn't realize Virgin, my life is in danger. You have the means get me out of here. And as my slave you are obliged to do so.

Who: Slave! When did that happen!

Torrin: When I said it was so.

Who:(Glaring and speaking under her breath) Like I'm going to try to save you. (Regular voice) Okay I'll use my authorly powers again. I just hope it works this time. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Zee: (Gulps)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_(A/N. Hehe I know a few of you are wondering what it is Torrin made the guys do, well, you'll find out eventually. And for the one who asked, I can't really say that there was kissing, for say… Just that Torrin had them on their knees… Anyways new chapter up! Hope you like. Sorry for shortness, crappiness, and out-of-characterness. Enjoy if you can. Onward and upward!)_

Storming through the darkness of a fledgling tunnel, made just for the occasion and lit chiefly by a rather ghastly green glow, the three irritated spirit detectives followed behind their guide, the despised bat demon Torrin. Yusuke's light-brown eyes were glaring daggers into Torrin's back, should any of those daggers have decided to materialize there was no doubtTorrin would haveshare a fate not unlike that of Creaser's. Rather unfortunately the boy's piercing glare did nothing but display his unrestricted anger.

"I don't believe this," Yusuke barked in a muted voice, his disbelief had crept in though his ire. The eyes of those sympathetic with the boy's plight also flashed heated glances at the bat demon's back. Chill inducing looks, that even without seeing them, would have induced a more cautious being into a fit of shivering where directed at his back. Torrin, however, in all his acts didn't seem normal, nor did the entire set-up. The whole thing let the three spirit detectives feel ill at ease.

"I can't stand this." Yusuke's hushed growl-like grousing continued. He ineffectually tore at the invisible device about his neck in utter frustration. To no avail, of course, the device was nowhere that his clawing fingers could reach after all.

The fact that he still couldn't find the object, though he knew for a fact it was there, was all the more annoying. Torrin being there just made it scads more unbearable. Especially, given the fact that there was seemingly no reason he should be there. Yusuke was still actually subscribed to the fact that Torrin should have died of asphyxiation in that tube. The fact that he lived, and had found his way back intothe boy'slife was nothing short of amazing in its improbability. Or, it would at least have been if not for the fact that it was just so damn infuriating.

Not knowing the intent of a celebrated double-crosser, as well as darn good actor, and then signing yourself over to their service is just asking for trouble. If their earlier experience had not been enough to convince them of Torrin's capacity for double dealing, then the little performance with the demon he referred to as Zytic had definitely been enough to push the ballot for that one.

Yusuke, his eyes still aglow with rage finally turned from the object of his aggravation, to look at his companions. His gaze appeared almost helpless begging for any modicum of an idea that may help in escaping a fate that was starting to make death seem inviting.

Had he, on a whim, decided that he wanted to be cruel; Torrin could have easily sent a paralyzing jolt of unimaginable pain through the bodies of the three boys. He could even easily kill them with that horrid device, or just turn them into babbling blobs of jelly that would have lost their minds in the confines of that wretched sense of ache.

An answer of violence, even though his weapon had long since be confiscated and taken up by Zytic; Hiei certainly had the mind to make sure the demon would die for that, Hiei made his suggestion. "I could have the head of that second-rate demon," Hiei plotted darkly in a hush meant to be heard only by Kurama and Yusuke. It seemed that Torrin had found some way to always heighten Hiei's already easily peaked anger. "Before he even sought to move," without the use of his katana it would be difficult but it was likely he'd find a way, (necessity is said to be the mother of invention.)

"Honestly," Torrin's voice broke into the hushed planning with a note of disapproval, and disappointment. Apparently those gently pointed ears of his were for more than just rather nicely framing his face. "That would get you nowhere porcupine." Torrin had fallen to a halt. He was scowling like a critical mother, yet still looking ire-inducingly arrogant in doing so. He had turned to the three conspirators, within the shadows and the brightness of that ominous green glow, provided à la Torrin's palm, he was looking quite insidious. "The three of you really are much better off just being obedient, and then I will turn you loose once all of this has been settled."

"All of what?" suspicions rose with that voicing that inquiry. Kurama peered markedly at Torrin wanting answers just as much as everyone else. The redhead was certain it was a long shot, but it was worth a it to try, as long as he wasn't forced to do something humiliating. The three boys were lacking vital information and each passing second only brought about more inquiries. Torrin's scowl softened as he looked sweetly at Kurama, the boy unconsciously took a step back. Where scowls and curses worked on others it was the undesired attention that made Kurama recoil.

"Why don't you tell us what you're planning?" Yusuke demanding pressing forward where Kurama, reluctantly, backed away. Torrin dropped the overly pleased smile and look annoyed, holding no affinity to being questioned. Or, at least, he was trying to hold all mysterious to himself until it was necessary for him to divulge whatever secrets he held. If he was clueless he hid it wellbehind a shield of dubiousness, Torrin was the type that seemed to know everything and nothing at all, even when he truly knew nothing at all.

"You are really just going to have to trust me" Torrin informed those deep azure eyes of his had formed narrowed slits as he looked at Yusuke.

"Blind faith," Kurama spoke up once more. "In something that obviously cannot be trusted, was never our strong suit." Torrin once more smirked, distantly amused, he seemed to hardly care if the boy's trusted him as long as thy obeyed him. He made light of this when he fingered the edges of his vest displaying the remote to the devices about the necks of the spirit detectives. It was a gentle reminder of what could happen should they try to cross him. The eyes of the three narrowed and Torrin's smirk blossomed further. Sharpened pearl-white fangs briefly flashed in the green light.

Torrin stretched out his arms palm up, almost receptively; really, he was just opening himself up to any form of brutality the spirit detectives might see fit to bestow upon him. His eyes glittered knowingly at yet another secret he would be hard-pressed to tell. "Then, by all means do what you must." Torrin fingers curled then gently waved the spirit in with further invitation to commence with pummeling.

"If…" Torrin's words brought those hesitant feet to a swift halt. His tone, which had been mocking, had become on of admonishment. Torrin's expression even changed for a moment as he spoke, his eyebrow rising and falling with the over exaggerated movement of his lips in the formation of that single word. "You believe the headless look is becoming, that is." Torrin finished his face relaxing back into its comfortable expression of arrogance.

Yusuke glowered at Torrin's warning, his mind reverberatingwords best not repeated, as well as several that would later be added to the dictionary as swears. Torrin had never raised a finger to do fighting of any form, but the nerve, the nerve; he was insulting them by threatening. Just because of the device, it was likely he could be brought down before…

Torrin seeming to sense the thoughts of the harshly glaring spirit detective shook his head gently. "Now, now, I'm not saying that I will need to do a thing. Those devices about your necks," Yusuke's gaze fell as it he was going to try and look upon his own neck, "they are programmed to detonate if you get out of a certain range, or if the remote is destroyed before they are deactivated. I must admit they are designed quite well."

Torrin's voice softened in a tone of pride that had the three boy's insinuating. Not that the question of mechanical design was the biggest weight on any of the detective's minds. My advice," Torrin waved his finger in Yusuke's face, and the boy got the urge to bit down though nothing came of it. "Try and behave yourselves."

With his peace spoken Torrin turned his back to the three boys; it didn't appear they would take him up on his offer to beat him to a bloody pulp. "Come on." Torrin said with all the warmth of a glacier. His hand thrown back over his shoulder he beckoned for the other three to follow behind him as he once more took up his stride. "I've pissed away far more time and energy on explanations," though he had really given none, the spirit detectives sourly thought. "On you fools then I've needed."

A wave of agitation hung in a heavy cloud over the three spirit detectives, it was apparent on their faces. Despite the unwillingness of their minds, the threesome found their feet slowly shuffling forward in capitulation. There was little more they could do. The only protest that was offered was in the form of a hateful grumble the came from Yusuke's throat. "Fine," was all he said relenting in reluctance. At the moment cooperation was a necessary evil that, even with a large amount of kicking and screaming, could not be avoided.

A triumphant, though quiet, grin had slithered onto Torrin's face "I thought so," the bat demon's quiet knowing tone wriggled uncomfortable in the three spirit detectives' ears. He was too audacious not to elicit skepticism. The boys were getting a sinking feeling they were all being lead headlong into a trap.

"I'll warn you now, especially for the time at hand, you'd all do well not to question my judgment" Torrin added, now rubbing his position of ill-gotten power in the faces of the somewhat, at least under the circumstances, subjugated spirit detectives.

Hiei had really had enough; he could no longer stand the humiliation that Torrin was being gracious enough to put himself, and his companions, through. "Don't get too cocky" Hiei scowled arrogantly. Torrin stopped dead in his tracks but didn't turn. "Otherwise, you will find yourself dead when we find a way to escape this hell," he continued referring to those devices which were all that kept him fromsigening Torrin's backside.

Torrin's head tilted back gently and he let out a laugh, bitter and mocking. "Is that so?" Torrin laughed a bit harder inducing his shoulders to shake along with his laughter. Hiei's words were a very large source of amusement to him at the moment. "Was that a threat from the minuscule prickle?" Torrin's laugh continued a moment longer before dying away into a rather distant and arid silence.

Torrin breathed out, "Remember this," he spoke once more in a harsh tone of warning. "This, Porcupine," he was purposefully condescending, "is a charity; I do not have to allow you to help me." Hiei flushed with anger, and would have unleashed it on Torrin, who had started walking once more, were he not held back by cooler heads. Torrin was truly lording himself over the threesome, it was no wonder he had made them drop to their knees for him earlier.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

An increasingly breathless Botan turned down the sharp corner of the maze-like passageways she ended up in. What was worse was Kuwabara seemed to be missing when his help would have been most appreciated, and there was no way to track the missing boy down. At the moment, Botan was hoping for the best, meaning she would escape the pinch she was in and find the boys unharmed.

The ferry girl ran toward the wall, using her arms as springs to keep herself from actually colliding into the surface, she pushed herself down another curved path; all the while never losing her precious momentum. The sound of hoofed feet falling in a heavy quaternary echo upon the floor prompted her to further hasten her steps. Botan didn't even take a moment's hesitation to think as she rounded yet another corner of a two headed path. The ferry girl's heart pounded fiercely in her chest, but she wasn't afforded a moment to stop and gain what little breath she could.

The hoofed feet seemed to draw closer, Botan spared a quick glance over her shoulder but as soon as she did, she regretted it. The ferry girl squeaked in terror sucked in a deep breath, which she held in her tight lung, and turned ahead again to streak down the hallway. Behind the girl there raced a beast not totally unlike a wild boar. Expect for the fact that this pig had at least several hundred more pounds on the aforementioned creature. Large tusks, that seemed more fit for a ram's head,curved dangerously from the animal's protruding lips. Thick trails of mucus and saliva clung to the thick brown fur about the beast's face. And, as was trademarked by those creatures that inhabited this place, the creature had those large orange eyes.

With another little whine of terror Boton pushed herself forward faster; her cherry eyes, large with a mixture of fear and exhaustion, were now squeezed closed tightly. She said silent prayers under her breath which, unfortunately, she found went unanswered. Botan ran aimlessly though this labyrinth of hallway, she had long since lost the electronic map when she came upon the creature that was giving her chase. Not that she would have the greatest amount of time to look upon the map in any case, given that it would have taken away from her escape.

Botan's luck went from bad to unobjectionably worse when she found she had run herself straight into a dead end, careening into a wall with no other passage for escape. The girl helplessly ran her hands along the wall that blocked her. She knocked on it hoping to release a secret passageway but found none. "Oh no" she intoned helplessly. The slow echo of approaching hooves made Botan turn back around. The girl smiled flimsy at the creature before her.

The beast lowered it's snout to the ground, a puff of what could have been steam escaping its nasal cavities. "Nice pig..." Botan stammered her hands up in a display of defenselessness. The creature was not amused. Aggressively, the boar-like creature stamped its back hoof onto the ground. A hollow echo reverberated into the air. It did this three more times , each time the sound seemed louder as it kicked back scrapping up bit of the tile upon the floor. Botan swallowed hard giving a tiny laugh nervousas she shrank against the metal wall. Had she thought it would do any good, the girl would have called out for assistance. With a snort the creature began to charge, Botan out of her freight threw her arms up over her face shrieking in her fear.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(In a new place, somewhere in space./No, not really/Haven't I been here before? Looks familiar. Oh well./I think I lost Torrin/V no longer stands for Virgin.)

Who: (Standing outside of a very familiar building) I lost Zee, and Torrin. (looks around) Part of me is sad, butmost of me feels like doing the Cabbage patch. (Currently engaged in doing just that.) Oh yeah! No more Torrin. No more Torrin. Hey, hey!

Familiar Voice: Who…?

Who: (Stops mid-dance and turns around) Huh…? Oh. (waves shyly) Hi.

Kurama: Is there a reason you are dancing outside of my house?

Who: (Chuckles embarrassedly, looking down) No… not one … in particular… (Looks up) So Red what's going on? Mind if I crash here, my house is... (looks off a moment) infested.

Kurama: I suppose not, I was actually having a little get together and-

Who: Sweet! Parrrr-ty! Parrrrr-ty! (once more does the cabbage patch)

Kurama: (Shakes his head, smiling in amusement.)

Kuwabara: (looking outside the door.) Kurama, is that you? You won't believe what we found in you fridge.

Who: (Stops dancing) Oops…


	7. Light Sensitive

(Kurama's house/Ooo party, music, fun games/This is my first time does it show?) 

Yusuke: So I guess you two are joining the party.

Who: (Nods) I can provide soda if you want. With my power of matter materializing.

Zee: Is that another one of your authorly powers?

Who: Yeah… don't worry you won't end up in a fridge if I use it.

Zee: Good. (Moves away from Who, just in case)

Yusuke: (Raised eyebrow) Can you only do soda?

Who: In all honesty, I'm afraid to try anything else.

Kuwabara: (Looking around looks at Who) So where's that guy?

Who: Huh? Oh Torrin. Not a clue. I guess the KTS will be taking care of him. (Looks down as if sad but then looks ups smiling.)

Kurama: The what?

Who: (Nervously) Nothing! (chuckles weakly) So let's get this party started I want to boogie till I can't feel my feet.

Yusuke: (slyly) Actually we were just about to play a little truth or dare, followed by a game of spin the bottle, and seven minutes in haven. Are you in?

Botan & Keiko: (frowning) Yusuke!

Who: (Completely oblivious) Yea! Truth or dare, I always wanted to… I mean let's play! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(A/N. Urgh if you have stories to update, update. Huh? I'm getting to that. Oh right… Sorry for taking so long to update, I'll try to move faster I was just ailing bad like, crapiness out-of-characterness, whatever other "ness" I should apologize for. Enjoy if you can. Onward and upward!)

"Do you even know where you're leading us?" A now very impatient Yusuke lofted his question at Torrin, the boy's voice cutting sharply into the air. Torrin gave a wince at the spirit detective's too loud voice, but otherwise gave no reaction to the boy's question, other than taking the effort to shush him. Yusuke's eyes ticked in his aggravation, he rooted himself right in front of Torrin's walking space. "We've been following for ages now and I haven't seen any sign of Kuwabara, or anything for that matter!" Yusuke commented angrily on the lack of light in the strange tunnel area. Torrin looked at Yusuke in annoyance pressing his finger to his lips he simply shushed the boy again.

Had Yusuke been paying any attention he may have taken note of the twinge of concern of urgency in Torrin's eyes as he motioned for silence. But, Yusuke only grew more aggravated by the gesture. "Stop telling me to be qui--" Torrin, with movement that left Yusuke surprised, clapped his hand over Yusuke's mouth his voice a harsh whisper in the boy's ear. "I'm telling you for you own good, if I have to kill you to keep that big mouth of your shut then I will have no qualms about it." Yusuke's eyes grew wide at Torrin's muted but blatant threat he hadn't expected to bat demon to act in such a way, not that his manner didn't anger the boy in any case. "Now when I suggest you take the hint and keep silent before you get me killed." Torrin's words vanished leaving only the harsh disrupted echoes floating about Yusuke's head as the his hand dropped away for the boy's mouth.

Yusuke became silent, more stunned than obedient, Torrin's hand pressed roughly into Yusuke's back thrusting the boy forward a measure, stumbling feet landed the still perplexed boy into the arms of Hiei and Kurama. Both former thieves looked at Torrin with an equal amount of surprise. But, considering his earlier actions Torrin was likely only acting in such a manner because he could get away with it. Getting back at them for giving him such a rough time before.

Yusuke, regaining his bearings hefted himself out of the arms of Hiei and Kurama glaring for days at the back of Torrin. Who the hell did he think he was? That question assaulted Yusuke's mind. He stomped forward a bit his mouth opening wide to relay a most hateful message, but even before he could find the words something stifled him.

Air, enough to make everyone's ears pop, the feeling almost painful as the pressure of the atmosphere shifted. Kurama was the first to turn his head, sharply, a streak of crimson following the movements of his head, something wasn't right. Any further reactions that could have been made, other than Torrin's resentful "ugh," were swept in in a strong rush of air. It hit the unsuspecting, at least for the most part, group with such force that it lifted the four off their feet and tossed them at a dizzying speed backward carrying to a destination that they could only have imagined.

Sounds of surprise were forced out of the bodies of the spirit detectives, the overpowering rush of air had a way of doing that. Soon the Torrin, his fingers still glowing made an ineffective reach for a wall, which was the only mean of stopping his advancement. A hole had been carved in the surface as well as fingernail marks form past intruders that had also tried to impeded their fate and failed. It was no use the walls were too wide, when only a few minuets earlier they had seemed so narrow; Torrin gave a curse under his breath the speeding air allowing for little more than that.

Light began to filter into the darkened passageway, with a strobe effect. Starting off slowly back as the foursome drew closer the speed at which the passage oscillated between light and shadow quickened. Soon the sound of metal cutting into the air could be heard, not to mention the eerie sound of sharpened blades sliding against a metallic surface. A sense of unease raced through the minds of Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama, Torrin seemed unnaturally calm in the face of his impending death, then again he always did. The four were being pushed, with no hope of stopping toward the blade of a very large fan. The blade looked jagged and rusty, with still dangerously sharp as signs of old bloodstain still showed evident upon the apparatus.

Yusuke was suddenly wishing he had been more mindful of Torrin's actions, closing his piercing brown eyes with little desire to look upon the face of his own death. Both Hiei and Kurama were still exhausting their brains trying to find a means of stopping so far they were unable to find anything, why was it Torrin seemed so serene, annoyed and perhaps disappointed, but still uncommonly serene. Somehow, Torrin must have found the dire situation entertaining as a laugh, soft and guttural rumbled in his throat. The action was more than enough to glean the attention of the three others in his company. They all had come to some startling realization that this little situation was a trap.

Torrin, who had now shifted from his more casual position on his back drifting, in a manner of speaking since the speed at which he and the spirit detectives were being pushed through the tunnel was hardly what one would consider a drift, to face the fan with a more attentive demeanor. Reaching into the folds of his vest Torrin pulled something off of his person., pressing a button, as far as those eyes that were on him were concerned. Not more than a moment later he was lobbing the object toward the fan, his arms wrapping protectively about his head once the object had left them. This, needless to say garnered a deal of curiosity, even as Torrin's voice drifted into the still racing air.

"You may wish to guard yourselves," the message had nearly missed the ears of those it had been intended for. There was a split second of shard confusion in which the eyes of Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei left their guide to roll upon each other. Not more than a moment later the object that had been hefted away from Torrin's person erupted in an explosion. The blast was powerful enough to push the suspended group back a pace. The intended target for the explosion's destructive powers had been the fan. Torrin looked noticeably disappointed when the apparatus was still in place though it's blades no longer sliced through the air with their threatening swiftness.

Giving two more creaky resolutions the still smoking blades of the fan drew to a halt. This still wouldn't do, the wind continued with its jet stream force to push the boy's hard up against the fan. First Yusuke, his head hitting hard against the arrested blades he gave a loud breathless "uuff" sound as Torrin was slammed hard against the raven haired teens abdomen, Kurama was rocketed against the mass, then lastly Hiei. Once the fire demon was torpedoed onto the mess of bodies the surface they were forcibly huddled on began to quake.

A sense of foreboding rippled through the group followed by a chorus of voices saying one simple word, "whoa." The fan fell out of place taking with it the foursome that were pressed against it in a tangled mass. They were at least able to sort themselves out before they began their drop, all expecting Torrin who using his wings as a parachute of sorts to slow his fall. Down below was a relatively small room, possibly only used for storing machinery, machinery that hadn't fallen into disuse so it seemed, even though the room had. Sparks jumped from several of the mechanical creations as power still ran through them. Torrin allowed himself to drift downward as effortlessly as a leaf riding a gentle wind. His feet touched the ground with a soft grace he looked almost like his were a dancer. Resentful gazes were offered to the bat demon form those who had hit the ground in a much less kind manner.

"Have a nice fall?" Torrin inquired pressing down his windswept hair smirking widely. Hiei and Kurama, still waiting for the pain in their feet to subside form hitting the ground so hard, had yet to rise to their normal heights. "Ravencroth where--" Kurama had started, but his voice was interrupted by an incredible enraged Yusuke, after untangling himself from the fan that had carried him downward he tackled Torrin forcing him roughly to the ground.

"What the hell was that you could've gotten us killed. Twice." Yusuke bore down at the smirking Torrin as he spoke.

"Simple tricks of the trade, Warden. Besides I'm not dead, so I believe that things worked out perfectly."

"You!"

"Hn…" Hiei's voice, for what little he had said, drew the attention of Yusuke away from Torrin. The sound of a wall crashing down to the floor as nothing more than a pile of rubble soon captured the boys' ears. Four sets of eyes watched as the silhouetted outline of some large amorphous creature came into view. A piercing screech broke into the air followed by a strange clicking as taloned feet were set upon the floor one after the other. The dust dissipated slowly revealing a large bestial looking creature. Hiei's scarlet eyes narrowed at the creature that had entered his plan of vision. "The Walken," Torrin voice in an ominous tone before looking up toward Yusuke. "Warden do you mind, I'm not at all happy with you hovering over me like this, and I think you just may be a little too comfortable with this position. Though perhaps that's why you're so eager to see the oaf. In that case, and I say this to few you can do better."

Yusuke moved standing so that he was no longer straddling Torrin, but it took and extra set of hands to keep the boy for causing the bat demon any harm a string of curses slipping from his mouth as he was restrained. The creature that Torrin had dubbed the Walken, something that distantly resembled a ball with legs, though far less comical then thought may have made such an image out to be. Those legs were large and powerful, made for running, with three large talon at the end of its toes for rending. If those muscular appendages weren't fretful enough a line of sharp barbs ran up the back of the Walken's legs, and over its spine, or the point where it was possible its spine was settled.

The creature appeared to be in a most sour mood, what had previously been an ear piercing howl was now a low ferocious growl, it set the lips of the Walken to vibrating showing off a row of fiendishly sharp teeth. As the growl grew louder more teeth were exposed the creature's mouth opening wider. Within the warm moist chasm beyond the Walken's then lips were rows upon rows of teeth they seemed to wind on forever, tiny sharpened protrusion even settled through the creatures esophagus. Saliva feel from the Walken mouth hitting the floor with a gloppy thud then a fizzle. The eyes of the Walken, a milky shade of that trademark orange color, seemed to scan the room stopping for a moment at the point where Torrin and the others stood

_How is it here? _Torrin thought to himself figuring the beast had escaped when the compound had fallen into disrepair allowing it to wonder about the dead passageways. he bat demon stopped his motions abruptly, the smirk he wore fading, his azure eyes looking at the creature with a gentle note of fear that he left undisclosed "Don't move," Torrin, warned in a soft yet cautionary manner, he drew out his arms and wings gating the three boys off behind him. With slow steps Torrin moved himself and the other backward, hiding behind the fallen bits of rubble and the fan that had fallen. The three spirit detectives stopped their struggle each peering at Torrin then the strange demon, that seemed to make him act so cautious.

Moving his hand up, Yusuke shifted the fingers curl around the edge of Torrin's wing to lower the protective, yet obscuring appendage for a better look. Torrin, hefting an eyebrow turned his head in a slow manner to glare at the boy, who give a fragile smile and released his wing. Once more Torrin turned his attention to the Walken his finger inclined allowing him to point more and more dust fell away and the beast seemed to survey the room. "Stay still," Torrin continued in his cautioning, "don't move, don't blink, don't breath, or even think. That's the Walken, it's vicious and powerful and if it gets a hold of you trust me… you don't even want to think about what it will do to you. Merrick made it to be the perfect killing machine: quick, agile, merciless, and bloodthirsty."

"How do you know all--"

"Quiet." Torrin raised his hand sharply, then held his breath stilling quickly, the beast, which had been advancing ever nearer to one of the machines within the room, whirled around toward the movement sniffing the air stepping forward in the direction of the hidden group. Senescing nothing it continued to advance on the machine the hum of electricity drawing the creature ever closer. That said the machine was quite far away from the hidden foursome leaving them in relative safety "Walken have very sensitive hearing but, whispering it usually can't hear, though what makes it really deadly is it's eyes. It could see a fly move it's wings from fifteen miles away.

It seemed as Torrin was given the Walken adulation for being one of the most deadly creatures ever dreamed up, the creature was set to prove the bat demon wrong. While its growl, was nothing to shake a stick at, the beast was rather far off target to induce a mood of fear. With a vicious tenacity having not cowed its prey, the machine it had been slaking, the Walken bit into the side of the metal device. The large bite mark left in the machine was impressive, certainly none of the spirit detectives want to get bitten by the Walken for its rows of teeth, and corrosive saliva, but it seemed the creature was more a threat to the machinery than it would be to them. Once more the Walken bit into the machine this time arresting the soft hum of electrical impulses that race through the device. Trying to complete its current a jolt of electricity pulsed through the Walken the creature gave a screech of pain then fell backward onto the ground.

Yusuke and his two compatriots looked at the grounded Walken dumbly, their surprise was evident. Their faces then took on dubious and questioning looks as they shifted their gaze to Torrin wondering if he was talking about the same creature they had been watching. The Walken was rolling about on its back by this point giving small pained coos sounding far more pathetic than frightening. It was nearly heartbreaking to watch.

"Some fierce and sharp-eyed hunter?" Hiei commented gruffly snaking out of the hiding space Torrin had forced himself and the others into.

"Looks pretty dumb to me."

Torrin gives a timid sort of smile then chuckles. "Oh Did I neglect to mention that, that was only in the dark. The Walken is pretty helpless otherwise. Light dulls its senses." Oh if looks could kill, Torrin chuckles as Yusuke and Kurama followed Hiei's lead moving out from behind the fan, the Walken appearing as no threat.

"Killing machine," Yusuke joked at Torrin's word. "It's almost kind cute in a gross and hideous sort of way." The boy laughed.

The Walken continued to roll about thrashing violently upon the floor the sound of voices, and smell of flesh setting off its baser instincts, as if it had other instincts than its baser ones. Using those bard upon it's back in a springboard fashion the Walken was able to get to its feet, though it still appeared to be in thrash mode. The creature crashed its head into the walls and the many machines that lined it leaving three very surprised and uncertain spirit detectives. In all the destruction the lights began to flicker, it seemed as if the creature had a plan. With one strong charge into the wall the lighting faded, soon the room was covered and darkness.

A low reverberating growl echoed through the room followed by the clicking sound as the Walken's feet hit the ground, soon the sound became null. The spirit detectives stood frozen where they stood least the creature be attracted to their movements.

_( A/N Yikes! I can't think o anything to add for my second silly author's story area… Sorry about that well, guess it's off to dream up so truth and dare question for the next chapter. Major apologies for such a...for this chapter, mainly for taking so long to get it out, apologies of grammar mistakes, and can you find the words that I made up? Other then Walken. Darn slumps…)_


	8. Bumps In The Dark

(Evil truth or dare/party/How is it that you showed up, your like a persistent infection) 

Who: (Chuckling happily, if not a bit manically) Let's play! Let's play!

Yusuke: (Raised Eyebrow) You're really into this aren't you?

Who: (Nods)

Yusuke: So is everybody in then.

Hiei: I refuse to play this foolish game.

Who: But every fanfic writer has one party storyline, come on you have to play Hiei.

Hiei: (Glares and motions toward katana)

Who: (recoils) Or not… sevens a good round number.

Torrin: (Appearing out of nowhere, standing behind Who. Heck if I know how he does it.) Oh then it is, I'm not allowed to play?

Who: (Jumps slightly) Torrin!

Hiei: What are you doing here?

Torrin: (Ignores Hiei Ah, well look at this gathering. So many luscious beauties in one place. This is truly paradise. Now about that game… Truth or dare was it? (Sits near Who) I should like to play as well, sounds interesting.

Keiko: (Before anyone else could answer.) Sure, the more the merrier.

Torrin: I thank you my sweet morning flower. Your gorgeous personality is only surpassed by your beauteous face.

Who: Well I'm out… And I really wanted to play too.

Zee: You can still play.

Who: I fear any game that would require me to do someting Torrin thinks up. Oh well (A soda drops into Who's hand as she moves away.) I don't own Yu Yu hakusho

Torrin: What a shame I suppose then, seven is the number unless there are any other defectors.

Who: Humph… (Folds arms over chest.) I have a chapter to do anyway.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_(A/N Hmm…sequels rarely do as well as their predecessors, so why Am I writing this? Oh yeah I remember… To give Torrin a little more depth and show his past. Well hopefully I be able to get my crap in gear now… darn writers slump. In any case… Another chapter to fly I hope the next one is as funny as I envision it at least Dominique should be funny… heh, well good bad or just plain awful it's onward and upward as one does not get better without practice. Thanks for reading all.)_

All that could be made out within the darkness that the three spirit detectives found themselves ensorcelled in was sound. Mainly pained groans as, within the domain of pith black, the Walken held the upper hand. Superior, vision not only meant for darkness, but acute enough to pick up even the slightest movement. As well as a body that made one feel like they had just been hit by a truck, especially when the creature picked up enough speed.

Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama had all had the displeasure of finding out that the creature that seemed pathetic in the presence of light was indeed an effective shoulder for destruction. It also seemed, that along with being a creature made exclusively for killing the Walken enjoyed terrorizing/tenderizing it's prey before destroying it. In an effort to escape further brutalization the three boys broke away from each other, which is to say the Walken had flung each of them in different directions with a series of powerful head butts.

Somewhere in the midst of all the blind efforts to escape the rampaging Walken, Torrin, had managed to artfully vanish offering no help to the three spirit detectives. The bat demon, however, was not the greatest concern in anyone's mind but his own at the time. It didn't seem that the efforts Torrin would put into fighting, from what was known of him, would turn any tables anyhow.

The final attack that left the group of three trisected, had sent Yusuke sprawling to the floor after some dizzying tumbling. The Walken had seemed to lock its attention on Yusuke, likely because he was the one doing most of the moving. He hadn't even been able to properly scrap himself from the floor when teeth pierced the fabric of his cloths. Misture and the rancid breath came from the Walken's lips. Just as Yusuke was thinking they should invent a breath meant for man eating demons, he was hefted into the air then butted, in the manner one would a soccer ball. If there had been enough light, then it could have been said that in that instant Yusuke appeared to look much like a rag doll that had just become the new plaything of a rhinoceros. The hit set Yusuke into headlong collision course with a wall, or would have were it not for the cushion that a body he happened to collide with provided.

With a heavy huff, Torrin's back ended up taking much of the punishment that was meant for Yusuke. Winded and sore Torrin sank downward, still pressed into the wall, his arm wrapped about his stomach where Yusuke's body had flung into him. "Pain… That is exactly why I don't play the hero," Torrin groaned quietly to himself suddenly realizing that he had moved.

Yusuke, having already struggled to his feet, was all too aware of his own many attention snagging motions formed his hands in an effort to attack. True, he would be shooting blindly, with not even so much as a sound to use as an indication of where the next attack would be coming from, but he couldn't just stand around. "It doesn't like brightness, I'll give it a lightshow. _(A/N. Did that come off as overly corny to anyone else well I'm sorry.)_ Shotgun!" Yusuke's voice echoed throughout the room drowning out Torrin's words, which were merely instructions for Yusuke to stay still and be quiet.

Whatever actions the now wide-eyed Torrin had expected to take had just been halted with the advent of Yusuke and his outburst. Yusuke also seemed to be sharing in the regret of acting as he had. In the stead of a rush of multiple burst of energy rushing from his hand, a streak of pain consumed his arm. He remember that painful burning sensation, having experienced it not long before. Such pain is a memorable thing, his eyes welling up with tears screwed themselves closed as the boy's legs crumbled beneath him sending him to the ground his breaths flowing in short rasps.

With each second the Walken closed in, but from where would it strike; the few seconds that Yusuke had to suffer through his pain felt like hours. The spirit detective was too consumed by his pain to realize the situation anymore. So when a brightness in the form of a familiar green light sparked into existence the Walken, which hadn't been less than a few centimeters from crashing both him and Torrin into the nearly wall, wasn't the only one to be stunned.

"Just what was that?" Torrin questioned, his voice coming out as something of a snide ice-like snarl. The bat demon's palm was once more aglow with energy, bright enough to blind the Walken and send it screeching to the nearest shadowed corner to recover. Yusuke, blinking to allow his eyes to adjust to the sudden illumination, just stayed seated in the position that the jolt of pain he experienced the moment that he tired to use his spirit energy had left him in. His vision adjusted quickly, though his brown eyes narrowed with anger, unhappy with the acquisitive tone that Torrin had taken with him. "I don't care if you are careless with your own life but, I have several things I want to do, and I don't intend to die here of all places." Torrin pointed to the ground as he indicated his location

"Look." Yusuke clutched to his arm, once more the appendage was hanging limp and useless at his side. The pain that he had felt when he had been stung by the bugs earlier seemed to be resurfacing, for whatever reason. "I didn't do it on purpose. I just couldn't-" Yusuke gave a sidelong look at his arm, wondering what could have sparked the reaction. He was even too concerned to realize that his life had been saved by none other than Torrin. What was he doing playing the hero.

A sigh, heavy and filled with frustration, issued from Torrin's mouth. "Damn it, you really are useless."

"Yeah." Yusuke dragged his eyes away from his arm to look disdainfully at the bat demon who saw fit to tower over him. "What about you? I don't see you trying to fight that thing." Yusuke pointed off in the direction that the Walken had stumbled toward. However, the creature wasn't there. How a beast the size of the Walken could just vanish like that was enough to cause Yusuke to quirk his eyebrow. The querying words, "Where'd it go" were still on his tongue. The question also seemed to be reflected within Torrin's deep azure eyes, he too seemed to take note of the Walken's disappearance.

The answer that the two received was likely not the one that either expected or desired. It had been far too late for either to react when the Walken, still impaired by the light that Torrin's hand gave off, slammed its massive head into Yusuke and Torrin. Somehow the creature had crept up behind them. Both Torrin and Yusuke were thrown from their feet and tossed across the room hitting the ground hard. The light that Torrin provided soon faded and the soft ominous clicking of the Walken's talons tapping on the floor resounded all about the room.

"Ugh…" Yusuke groaned as he slowly, and dazedly, lifted his head off the ground. He began to make efforts to move, but they were gently impeded by a pair of hands. "Yusuke," Kurama's voice entered the boy's ears soft yet chiding. "Stay still…"

"What happened to…" Yusuke quieted not wishing to risk the Walken seeing his lips move, but more so because he realized he was about to ask a question concerning Torrin's well-being. "Kurama, can you--" Kurama's hand still settled motionless and heavy on Yusuke's shoulder gave a nearly imperceptible tick. It seemed he knew Yusuke's question even before the boy had even thought to ask it. "I'm afraid we are all unable to tap into our energy. It must have something to do with the devices that are within us. We have to get Torrin to relieve us of them."

Yusuke, though it was pretty meaningless within the dark shifted his eyes to look around a bit. "Too bad he flew off in another direction." Yusuke commented under his breath not ready for another round of begging Torrin, for anything. "Where's Hiei?" Yusuke asked still being careful not to make any noticeable movements, it seemed to be working as the Walken hadn't made a move, or a sound for that matter which given the Walken's abilities didn't bring comfort. Kurama said nothing the heavy silence within the air was more than what Yusuke needed to get the idea.

The Walken had slowed it's movements, once more that its every step was heralded by the clicking as its talons beat onto the stone floor. Each step grew heavier and seemed to cause the room to shake. Both Yusuke and Kurama took to holding their breaths. The steps of the Walken echoing louder in the two spirit detectives' ears as the creature moved closer. Each click was more liken to a hammer hitting an anvil. So close the creature come, to Yusuke in particular. It sniffed the air as it neared the two boys. Yusuke was swearing in the back of his head almost able to feel the very weight of the Walken on his body, even able to once again feel the rising disgust at the scent of its breath and even take note of the cooling aura that emanated from the creature's skin. Another step and the Walken was moving away, the echoes of its footfalls moving further. Yusuke breathed out in relief. He probably should have avoided the action, however, as without warning jagged teeth had found their way into the boy's already sore arm. Already tender, the vice-like grip accompanied with stabbing teeth tearing into his flesh Yusuke could not restrain the reaction that was ripped from him. He screamed out loudly, in searing pain struggling with all his ability to break free. His free hand bounced against the Walken's tough skin, but elicited no reaction.

Around the instant that Yusuke had been snatched up. A hand had latched onto that of Kurama's shoulder. Within the confusion and darkness the redhead hadn't realized what was occurring even upon hearing Yusuke's cry of pain. Kurama's keen eyes sought out the owner of the hand in the shadows, but the swift tugging action that had him stumbling to the side didn't allow his eyes to latch onto anything more than a hazy outline. He had avoided moving to keep from succumbing to his own pains, but upon being forced to shuffle out of the way, the action likely saved him from sharing Yusuke's fate, the soreness in his leg seemed to grow to a mind numbing level. The darkness only seemed to grow thicker about the redhead, his thoughts grew fuzzy from the pain movement had induced, all the while he struggled to get back to Yusuke, which hardly helped him.

The unexpected situation grew all the more outrageous as brightness flittered up from the ground about the Walken, who still held the pain-stricken Yusuke in its jaw by his arm. The floor seemed to be giving way the light filtered in from the level below where the Walken stood. A screech broke from the creature's oversized maw, as it was painfully blinded. Yusuke fell to the floor in a pile of flesh and bone, shaken and in pain. With the last of his senses the spirit detective scrapped himself away from the writhing and shrieking Walken. Kurama, a measure away could only make out the hazy outline of all that occurred. The hand that had latched onto him seemed to give a quick tight squeeze, as if trying to provide reassurance. More light appeared through a several noticeable fissures that ran through the ground. Seconds later the floor seemed to fade disappearing from beneath Kurama's feet. There was first a strange feeling of weightlessness then a sinking feeling that made Kurama's stomach shift. He would have been able to take the fall far more amicably were his head not spinning and so foggy as it was.

Kurama was not the only one to plummet downward in the giant sinkhole that appeared out of nowhere; the Walken was also a victim to the fall. Unable to escape the brightness, the creature shrieked and stomped within the light. The heavy footfalls did little for the stability of the ground and the floor caved in carrying down with it bits of rubble all who stood atop those falling chunks of stone.

Yusuke had fortunately been able to drag himself away from the hole, and curiously enough nearer to where the body of an unconscious Hiei lay. His mind would raise questions to all that had happened but only after he saw the vague outline of the falling Kurama slip downward. His call of concern was overtaken by the sound of the Walken giving a frenzied screeches of fear as it dropped to the unknown depth below. The cries echoed harshly within Yusuke's ears. Light filtered up from the hole that had formed in the floor illuminating the room which was now noting more then a crater filled disaster area. Yusuke covered his ears, squeezing his eyes blocking his senses which were being overwhelmed by the changes of the scenery.

The sinking feeling persisted for what seemed like an eternity before Kurama felt his back hit a hard and cold surface. He winced slightly not sure if he was conscious or not, as the shadows had yet to leave his eyes. The cold began to absorb him sucking his form into it as if consuming him. Kurama sank father into the cold, noting that as it covered the whole of his body, he was unable to breath within it. The boy's emerald eyes shot open as a sense of asphyxiation set in. The darkness had vanished now he hung suspended in a plane of blue. He tried to move, but he found his efforts were in vain his body would not allow him control. The surface of the water drifted further away.

Kurama was starting to feel frantic, his heart beating faster, his lungs shrinking growing painfully tight begging for air and only finding water, cold and unforgiving. A rush of bubbles formed moving upward past Kurama's body, teasing his hair and face as the swam upward cheerfully to break upon reaching the surface of the water. Each bubble that drifted by only reminded the slowly drowning spirit detective of how painfully empty his lungs were, how much he desired to float upward and break the water's surface.

Rubble continued to pelt the bright waters causing large splashes shifting the liquid this way and that. The body of the Walken had caused the biggest splash sending a tidal wave of sorts through the water, within this wave floated Kurama's body, the boy had finally slipped into unconsciousness. Efforts made by the Walken to resist its own fate, plummeting to the bottom of the icy pool where ever that may have been only worked in the unconscious boy's favor. Soon the waters were lapping at a snow covered shore depositing Kurama's body there, though it was not only luck that had found Kurama on the shore.

A sense of cognizance returned to Kurama. His lungs, he could feel them growing pushing up the water he'd swallowed, and while the cold had not fully dissipated he could feel warmth hovering over him, particularly about his head. His lungs were forcefully being filled with warm bursts of air. It was only then that something had connected in the redhead's mind, a spark almost electric. Emerald eyes shoot open, their gaze was hazy as he tried to make out the shadow covered face that hovered overhead. A flash of violet and azure was more then enough of an indication for Kurama to place a name to the inscrutable face.

Kurama's eyes grew wide, and wider still as he realized what was happening, and just whose lips were pressed so tightly against his own. His hands clutched into fists than flattened out laying straight; his arms jerking upward, Kurama pushed hard into the figure atop him so that he lay on his back arms held out defensively before he rolled over onto his side. The person tumbled backward droplets of chill water flying about as the being settled in an awaked manner on the snow-dust covered shore. Kurama gasped his lungs sucking in air, filling up, their cries of pain now quieted with joyous contentment. The rejected water began to make Kurama cough, violently at that. He held onto his chest as he slowly sat up. The boy managed to draw look of disgust across his face even through his bouts of coughing. "Ravencroth" Kurama stated in a most accusing manner, when he had found enough are air to speak, any further words he had to say were impeded as he found himself coughing more.

Torrin sat up from were he lay his arms giving him leverage, keeping his back off the snow covered ground. He frowned, the concern, that he had tried to keep hidden fianlly vanishing from within his eyes as he gently furrowed his brow in slight annoyance. "Really Princess," Torrin sat up fully brushing snow from his arms to stifle the chill that was creeping over him, his stint in the freezing water and clothing did little to keep away the cold. "That was unceremonious, and after I saved your life. Twice," He raised two fingers in the air as indicators, "and I'm only counting this instance." Torrin's wings moved about his form to offer more warmth as he chided Kurama. "You could treat me with a little more respect, and gratitude. Besides I'm not so desperate as to try and steal kisses from a drowning person." His peace said Torrin found his smirk and allowed it to settle on his lips.

Kurama gave a muted frown, but for all his despising of the bat demon it seemed that, at least for the moment, Torrin was telling the truth. His coughing now having ceased Kurama drew in another deep breath of air it made him shiver within, the air was so cold. He brushed his lips over his still wet arm trying to clear away the sensation and taste on his tongue. He looked at Torrin with disdain unable to find words of penitence or appreciation.

Torrin gave a small laugh as he watched Kurama wipe his lips, he couldn't think of a better moment to make one of his many less than disarming comment. A wicked sparkle flickered through the sea of deep azure, Kurama saw it. That was enough to make the boy's back straighten in apprehension, he was in no mood for Torrin's joke. After all he was still getting over the repulsion of Torrin's lips being on his own. Once more Kurama wiped his lips unable to rid himself of the memory.

"I am quite glad to see that you didn't drown. I was afraid all I'd be left with was a corpse… a very attractive corpse. But still, a corpse none the least, cold and unresponsive. That would certainly be no fun." Torrin stated though the look that he cast over Kurama's form seemed to say differently. The redhead wrinkled his nose in revulsion, it was hard to tell anything of what thoughts were going through the bat demon's head. Not that Kurama was overtly interested, especially when Torrin leaned forward drawing his tongue over his lips almost seductively.

"Mm…" the bat demon hummed out happily as if a most pleasant flavor had found its way onto his tongue. "Has anyone ever told you, just how delicious your lips are Princess?" On hands and knees Torrin stalked closer to Kurama smirking and trying to appear oh-so-charming, while knowing explicitly that he was failing for the fact that Kurama recoiled the moment Torrin grew too close. "Mm…Like ambrosia," once more Torrin savored the flavor that still hung on his lips, a least that was certainly how he made it seem, his tongue jutting out to gloss over his lips once more. "Already I'm hungry for another taste," by the time Torrin said this he was nearly at Kurama's ear. Kurama flinched, his body enjoying in the heat it had found while his mind was making his feel nauseous.

Chuckling darkly once more Torrin shifted his gaze from Kurama to the icy pool of water not more than a few feet away from his person. He scowled at the waters with a note of unfamiliarity he said "Looks like we've dropped into the lower regions of the compound, just great. I don't even remember this area." The area seemed to mirror a glacier covered polar paradise. In so much as freezing and barren lands could be considered paradise. Ice crystals hung about, just as stalactites and rose up from the ground as well. Snow covered all else, and a chilly blue shade seemed to cling to everything else that didn't carry a pristine white frost. This room was practically a vast ice plane more than a room in a building crafted of unnatural means.

Kurama, perhaps surprised that Torrin hadn't continued in his actions and tried to take advantage of the situation, i.e. Kurama himself, looked at the bat demon. He moved away from the bat demon since the opportunity seemed ripe. The last thing the boy wanted was to be caught in a kiss unawares. The redhead glanced about the room as well a distant curiosity resounding in his ear. Quickly, Kurama narrowed his eyes at the bat demon a suspicion ripping at his mind. His legs were growing cold and uncomfortably stiff, pulling his waterlogged body off the ground a shiver streaked through him. "How do you know so much about this place?" Kurama asked seeking an answer that he was rather certain wouldn't come.

Torrin inclined his head to the boy, looking almost as if he hadn't heard the question or needed to give it a deal of consideration. The grin that the bat demon wore grew somewhat furtive. Shaking his head Torrin got to his feet as well, his eyes still taking in the room. "Oh arcadia of my youth, distant paradise of long ago, sweetest treasure of my memories fade not within time, that shoulds't I wish it I may look back upon your wonders. Mirror surface with image unchanging remain reflected in my mind, Keep thyself pure allow not yourself to be tainted oh recollections that I hold so dear. Stay my unforgotten heaven shoulds't the future grows unkind. Oh arcadia unforgotten I shalls't not leave thee behind." _(A/N. Ah nothing changes up the momentum of a story like a little verse.)_ Torrin's voice took on an actor-like quality as he recited the more poetic, yet seemingly nonsensical, phrase. Kurama hefted his eyebrow at Torrin the questions in his eyes only seemed to intensify. The bat demon only shook his head showing he wouldn't go into explanation. "We can't stay here long. It's far too cold and already you look chilled to the bone."

Smirking in a lecherous manner, his arm falling over Kurama's shoulder Torrin drew the boy in close, giving an oh-too-affectionate nuzzle. "We should stand together. Like this, sung… Close… Intimate." Torrin's breath was on Kurama's neck the visible puffs of steam curling about with his every word, and breath. "Share the heat…" Torrin perked his brow a devious look showing clearly in his eyes, as well as the way that he said _heat_. He pressed Kurama closer to himself the instant the word found its way to tongue.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Torrin playing truth or dare that has disaster written all over it/Pass the chips.)

Torrin: This game sounds simple enough and as I am fortunate enough to go first I choose. (Looks at everyone, Kurama is cringing for some reason) You warden shall be my first victim, what is your choice.

Yusuke: (Surprised) Me…? Dare. (Looks all smug)

Torrin: (Grins) Wonderful I dare you to swap clothes with my Virgin.

Yusuke & Who: What!

Who: But I'm not even playing why must I suffer.

Yusuke: Hold on you mean like…. Everything.

Torrin: (Nods) Every stitch.

Who: No way I refuse I'm not putting on Yusuke's…. ick.

Torrin: Alright… top half, but not bottom. Other than the pants of course. Is that better for you Virgin.

Who: I can't believe I'm going to do this.

Kuwabara: (Whispering to Botan) For a first timer he's pretty good. (Motions to Torrin)

Botan: (Nodding) Uh huh…


	9. Chill

Who: (Slips into view holding self and looking awkward in Yusuke's far too big clothes) Torrin you are deranged. 

Torrin: I was certain it would be tighter about the chest. (Looks at Yusuke) Your turn.

Yusuke: (Grumbles and leaves, from in the bathroom Yusuke's voice can be heard) You've got to be kidding me I could wear this as a hat!

Torrin: What do you suppose he could possibly be going on about...?

Who: ... (Looks embarrassed then frowns) Oh shut up... Humph! (holds self and heads for the kitchen.)

Yusuke: (Slips into the room wearing Who's tight black tank top and a pair of too short baggy gray hip-huggers) This is wrong on so many levels.

(Giggles, and stifled laughter can be heard from around the room)

Torrin: Hmm… My Virgin fills it better, but as of now for the next hour you are now taking the place of her.

Yusuke: (Looks sick) Just wait till it's my turn I'll get you back for this just wait.

Botan: (Giggling) Well who's next?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_(A/N. My new art projects, slow as they are going, are taking up too much of my time. That and the no access, at least as much as I'd like, to the internet things. But I have had fun drawing some very nice pictures or Torrin. Anyways, I'm likely rusty so if you can forgive the suckiness of this chapter, then maybe I can get my rear back in gear and get to my better stuff again. Darn unscheduled hiatus I wanted to have more done by now. Oh well let me stop rambling and get my act together I hope this train wreck at least has survivors.)_

Yusuke's face still appeared as a formless blur in Hiei's still adjusting scarlet eyes. He could at least now pick out the blotches of color that were his companion out of the darkness, this meant that since he'd awoken his eyesight was gradually getting better. Even so, though his complaints were only murmured within the far corners of his mind, his head was aching with a dizzying painfulness. With a groan Hiei found his way to his knees.

"Sure?" Yusuke continued his questioning on the fire demon's well being, his sluggish actions were enough to raise concern, if Hiei little slip from consciousness hadn't been enough to spark some form of worry. Holding his forehead, Hiei simply shot a sore look to the converging blotches of color that had produced the fretting voice. He winced, somehow even that he was able to do glaringly.

For the umpteenth time Hiei responded. This time, the thin patience he had for the line of questioning had noticeable waned. "If I responded the same the last time you asked, why would my answer be different now?" Hiei finally lowered his hand from his forehead, his Jagan eye appeared to be swollen shout, fortunately vision had returned to a hazy sort of normalcy to his other two eyes. Upon casting his gaze about the, now, dimly lit room Hiei took notice that their small party's number seemed to be short by a count of two. Not that he was able to dredge up much, or in fact, any concern for the missing Torrin. The absence of a certain redhead however was enough to raise a question.

Hiei took up a wobbly footing, pain surged through his head, his body swayed, and he gave up the action resting his behind on a raised surface of rock. "Where's the fox?" Hiei finishing his sweep of the new inverted skylight, then looked to Yusuke who, holding onto his arm, was in the process of standing. Yusuke flinched, it wasn't that the question had caught him unawares, it was just that he hadn't thought of a delicate way to respond, and therefore he simply was hoping he would somehow be spared and not have to.

With an inward sigh Yusuke's brown eyes searched the hole; his head tilted toward the chasm where both light and chill air emanated. It was a simple, and wordless, answer but effective enough that Hiei grasped the message with ease. One might have thought, looking into those raging scarlet eyes of his, that storm clouds were rolling past spurting lightening.

"He's not alone," Yusuke added, he conveniently for him, had not seen the storm clouds only the aftermath of the passing storm. Hiei had tightened his lips into a thin line. The world may have bobbed and heaved about him with his every move, but he pushed himself to the edge of the opening without so much as a swagger. What he saw was a chilling land of white, surprising considering that upon entering the compound he had to slip through a raging inferno. The fire demon cast a glance over his shoulder his eyes seeming to state. "Down there," before his gaze was aimed back to the opening.

"And you think that he's safe with that second-rate demon?" Never mind the fact that Torrin seemed to thrill at the chance to molest Kurama every chance he could get, there was also the fact that Torrin may well have been walking the boy into a trap, or something even worse. The bat demon's intentions were never actually given, for all that either of them knew this was part of some insidious ploy. Not that Hiei was willing to give Torrin that much credit, still like it or not he knew Torrin wasn't as dense as he seemed to prefer acting.

"I really," Yusuke paused drawing in a deep breath. It hurt to move, even though his feet were the most remote possible distance from his arm just in walking the boy was experiencing a hailstorm of ache. He tightened his grip on his arm, wincing with his every footfall till he felt he'd covered enough distance to make his point and simply gave up his advancement. "I really don't think we have much of a choice." A smile, resentful and filled with the heavy twinge of defeat marked the spirit detective's face. "Right now, Torrin's the closest to him, and in my condition I'd only be in the way. I don't know about you but" the pain Yusuke felt grew more evident as his face twisted both gritting against the feeling in his arm while trying to hold up the smile he wore. Eventually he gave up the smile, then too the grimace. "I can barely move." Finishing his statement the raven-haired boy pressed his back against a raised rock as well sighing and raising his face toward the ceiling, wherever it may have been for how high up it seemed.

Much as Hiei was feeling dead set on disagreeing he could hear the voices in the back of his mind telling him that in his state he be nothing short of a burden as well. The last thing he wanted was to hear Torrin's arrogant voice in his ear murmuring those same words. Much as he wanted to deny it, he was feeling the weight of helplessness on his shoulders. The emotion on the whole only seemed to spur up more anger inside of the fire demon, which in turn caused more denial, then determination, which was all defeated by a surrender to reality. Just to spite reality Hiei was ready to tossed himself into the abyss, he may just have done so were it not for a voice that intervened in his current thought processes.

Both Yusuke and Hiei thought that the familiar voice had been imagined till it echoed from somewhere high above once more.

"Urameshi?" the voice, faint as it was had the undeniable gruffness with which Kuwabara usually spoke. He seemed to be calling up from somewhere high up above. "That you?" Yusuke responded in an exhausted but enthused voice raising his chin to the sky looking for anything that might help to identify his friend from the unending upward stretch. All other queries seemed like a distant memory at least for the moment.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kurama scowled, his eyebrow quacking, at the bat demon's advances. He roughly pulled away from Torrin, or rather pushed the bat demon away from his own person. The words "I'll manage," rumbled from Kurama's throat, and he fought to keep control of his urge to begin shivering, least his chattering teeth dispel the illusion that he wasn't freezing, as Torrin had so rightly assumed. What made the situation more so unbearable was that with each passing moment, as Kurama grew more and more chilled, Torrin's offer began to sound all the more inviting in the redhead's chapped ears. "Just help try and find a way out of here." Kurama gave Torrin a look that seemed to say, I know that you know, as he brought his arms about himself seeking out whatever warmth he could find from his own person.

Torrin simply shrugged at Kurama's resistance, saying nothing of the command that he was issued. The bat demon's watchful gaze hovered over the redhead with a fair amount of amusement, he once more brought his wings about himself gaining a bit more comfort and warmth, it was a shame those appendages weren't very good for flight otherwise a way out would have been the way in. Torrin gazed toward the hole in the ceiling with a twinge of resentment for his lack of the ability to levitate.

"I suppose there will be some stairwell or a passageway that leads upward around here somewhere." Torrin finally stated with another shrug, the uncertainty evident in his words as he brushed past Kurama taking pains to insure the boy felt the teasing lick of warmth that he exuded while strolling forward past him. Torrin eyes were continuously looking around the vastness of the ice cavern, even as he took several more steps ahead of Kurama. For what seemed no reason at all Torrin's brow gave a noticeable nervous sort of tick. Kurama, rubbing his arms now the chill growing almost painful as it bit into his skin, looked at Torrin curiously. "What is it?" the boy ventured to ask somewhat afraid of the response that Torrin would give.

"It's…" The bat demon whirled around to look Kurama in his face. His face was contorted by an expression that made Torrin seem as if he were pained greatly by guilt. Kurama, winced in slight surprise at the look that had etched itself onto Torrin's face. For a moment he looked pitiable and helpless, which only served to cause Kurama to quickly become dubious once more. "Well…" Torrin's brow began to knit as he played up more on concerns that may or may not have been, his head gave a small shake.

Kurama had almost begun to feel for Torrin. The bat demon now appeared genuinely worried. Perhaps he had intentions to become serious, had the gravity of the situation really dawned on Torrin?

"It's just…" Torrin drew in a deep breath now as if his fear and worry was hindering his speech. Kurama gave a small nod. He didn't let it show on his face, but he too was becoming concerned. After all, he had never seen Torrin looking so genuinely worried. "It's just that it's so very cold." The look of dejection that had left creases in Torrin's forehead faded though he shivered. The action, however, seemed rather forced; jerky, rather than one fluid full body quake. Kurama once more took on his more suspicious attitude, beginning to wonder why it seemed the bat demon appeared to be unaffected by the cold, then again he might have just been better at hiding it.

"Princess," Torrin's voice seemed to drip with sympathy, and something else that made Kurama's skin crawl as goose bumps pricked their way over his flesh, or was it the cold that was doing that; it was hard to tell, though Kurama thought it was the first of the two. "You look chilled to the bone." Torrin's voice wafted into Kurama's ears, low and enchanting filled with warmth. A startling streak of heat traveled up a fair length of Kurama's back, warmth unhampered by the chill of the wet fabric of his shirt that should have been pressed down on his skin. "That gorgeous ivory skin of yours is looking a little too pale. Why not allow it a little warmth. I can easily provide it. You can't possibly be comfortable like this." Kurama, at first didn't want to believe that Torrin had reached his hand under his shirt and was currently stroking the bare skin of his back. But, Kurama recalled one very important fact, this was Torrin and he was apt to do anything.

The redhead pulled away from Torrin quickly, suggesting that the only discomfort that he was getting was coming from none other than his so called comforter. The bat demon's touch was once more replaced by first icy moisture and then biting cold. "Just what do you think you're doing, Ravencorth?" Kurama questioned with a heavy bit of hostility within his voice. The fact that he couldn't help but delight in the warmth he had felt, while being repulsed by the touch didn't help to sweeten the boy's mood. Torrin, his hand still positioned as if he were still caressing Kurama's back, only grinned. The impetuous hand settled back at its owner's side, seeming somewhat disappointed.

"I'm only trying to warm you." Torrin was doing everything in his power to sound blameless, as if all of his intentions were nothing but good. Kurama, however, wasn't buying the act and rolled his eyes in a fair amount of annoyance. "You are smart, Princess." Torrin began moving close to Kurama, uncomfortably so. "I'm sure you know that the best method for staying warm is through touch. Body heat…" Torrin didn't advance further when Kurama moved away from him a defensive look of anger on his face. However he did smile wider sharp pearl-white teeth gleaming making him look all the more devious. "Warmth shared… skin to skin."

Even though Torrin was a fair distance away, Kurama still felt the tickle of the bat demon's voice as it played through his head. It made him shudder thinking of the warmth and how he lacked it. "Our clothes are soaked beside. I see them offering little in the way of warmth, and I've seem how the cold has made you tremble." Kurama could hear Torrin's argument bouncing about in his head, making him feel as if the bat demon had been circling him as he spoke.

The smirk Torrin wore faded a bit for a moment Torrin looked as if he were actually going to be serious. "Now, don't be so bashful, if we're going to survive this frozen promenade. We're going to have to make a little contact. " Torrn raised his arms as if inviting Kurama to fill them. "Princess," Torrin beckoned to the boy his fingers wagging toward himself to offer more enticement.

Kurama hesitated as he mentally weighed his options, looking at Torrin with a curious expression. How defeated he felt the bat demon was right, but he wasn't about to let himself be given so that Torrin could have a few cheap feels, not that quickly or freely. Already his mind was playing out scenarios of what would happen the moment that he neared the bat demon, none of them were the least bit worthwhile. The redhead began to wonder if he would prefer the caress of the cold against his skin, or the warmth from that of Torrin's. Regardless of his choice he was going to feel dreadfully uncomfortable. The fates hated him, that was all that Kurama could think. _Otherwise, I would not be made to suffer through_… he eyed Torrin.

In the end the boy supposed his life was a bit more important than his pride. Since Torrin still didn't seem to be affected by the cold, if anyone was suffering, it was him alone. With a sigh his gaze falling to the ground, so he wouldn't have to see the triumphant gleam in Torrin's dark azure eyes, Kurama made the humiliating walk toward Torrin. The bat demon continually beckoned him closer with each dragging step the boy took. "A little closer Princess." Finally arms settled over Kurama's shoulder followed by a protective and warming wings. "There now, isn't that better," Torrin said once Kurama was huddled in the bat demons arms warm and relatively secure. And, as much as the redhead hated to admit it, for as chilled as he had been, it was indeed better. Much better.

Kurama finally raised his head, he looked at Torrin with a most stern expression. He wanted no funny business. "Keep any ideas you may have in your head, unless they concern with getting us out of here." The bat demon gave a small nod.

"As you wish." Torrin was content with the battle that he had won. For the moment at least; his hands were behaving. "But negotiating a walk will be difficult like this. Huddled so close. You are warm? We'll move again once you've heated up a bit more. Till then…" Torrin breathed out upon Kurama's neck a long stream of warm air drifted over the boy's skin causing Kurama's level of humiliation to raise greatly. He was only happy for the fact that no one else would see him in such a situation. "Mm…" Torrin hummed gently in a pleased manner his hands had somehow managed to stroke along Kurama's skin once more moving passed his back and toward his abdomen. If he didn't know better, Kurama would seriously have guessed Torrin had this situation planned, everything from the rampaging Walken to the cold that he seemed so immune to.

Kurama might have thought twice about that accusation if he had noticed the unperceivable quiver Torrin had given due to the chills that were accosting him. Torrin seemed to desire to hide any signs of ailment behind a mask of mockery, his chin resting on Kurama's shoulder. The redhead tried his best to focus on other things, like how he desperately needed the warmth, his leg, and how it was still brazenly in pain it was, about the need to find some form of an exit from this winter horrorland. Anything really that would keep his mind off of Torrin, and his wandering hands. Kurama fidgeted when Torrin's hand began playfully dipping towards regions that Kurama didn't wish for it to go and something warm and moist flicked across his neck.

Kurama didn't appear very amused with Torrin's antics as he tried to pull away from, with all the reluctance his body could offer, the warmth that the bat demon was providing. Finally, with a sharp jerk upward, Kurama sent his shoulder roughly into Torrin's chin. The bat demon stumbled away gave a small laugh, his hand peeling from Kurama's body to rub at his chin. Turning to face Torrin, Kurama glowered wordless threats were directed at Torrin through his gaze, which held a chill ten times colder than any glacier. "Slippery hands." Torrin said in response to the redhead's look He gave a shrug then licked his lips. Lifting his hand at eyelevel the bat demon gave the impertinent appendage a small swat.

Torrin's self discipline didn't do much to satisfy Kurama who seemed all to ready to go into a rage and supplant with his own brand of justice. Torrin's amusement waned in favor of a more coy and slightly sheepish reaction. He might have thought that he had just pushed Kurama a little too hard, but if he had any intention of apologizing for his actions he was unable to do such. Instead Torrin face was introduced, quite personally, to a nice patch of snow.

Torrin spit out a mouthful of the chill white powder in his mouth. "Is everything some sort of game with you Ravencroth?" Kurama's tone was reproachful, but for all his reprimanding Torrin was only half listening. Much of his attention was focused on his pain, and the thoughts of the battle scar the left side of his jaw would harbor from where Kurama had just hit him. Torrin rubbed his face never looking up to see the flames of anger and utter hatred that were present in Kurama stirring emerald eyes.

"Well you have to admit, such an activities as I have in mind would definitely be an ample supplement for warmth, and a very entertaining way of combating hypothermia." The cold was certainly not a matter to Kurama now, really what he wanted to do was trounce Torrin into the ground. It would have to be the least that he deserved. The redhead could scarcely fathom how Torrin so easily peaked his anger. Simply the sound of his voice… Kurama shook his head, best he just stay calm, Torrin still had to get rid of the devices in his body and those of Hiei and Yusuke. He couldn't die just yet.

"This search will go faster if we split up," stated Kurama in a terse tone still heavily angry, near violation does have a way of doing that to a person.

Torrin was working to stand, though he was a little punch drunk in his actions. His movement weaved just to accommodate his unsteadiness to the point that Torrin was standing on a creaky bit of ground when he finally stopped.

"Come now Princess," Torrin managed to sound both disconcerted and apologetic. "There's no need for such drastic means." Kurama was already starting up on a path away from Torrin. The bat demon frowned, he had no desire to traverse the planes of snow alone. "Princess, come back, I'll even try to control myself." A little punch drunk and wobbly, Torrin scraped his body from the snow quickly treading toward Kurama, only to be stopped when his foot became lodged into the ground. He gave a small curse something that caught Kurama's attention. Mostly because that curse was followed by a loud cracking noise.

Kurama, most likely in an unexplainable moment of selflessness, raced back managing to get a hold of Torrin before the ground gave way completely. "Princess--" Whatever words Torrin had meant to say were cut short as the ground completely gave way around both himself and Kurama. In the fall all could be done was fall and cling, which Torrin did to Kurama quite well.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Someone convinced Who to play/Torrin is gonna get hurt/Should have parties more often)

Who: (Sits down holding a can of soda) I guess I'll play then I'm wearing Yusuke's clothes already. Doesn't get much worse. So who's next?

Kuwabara: Uh… you.

Who: Great (Looks around stops on Zee) Truth or dare freezermate

Zee: (Gives Who a weird look and scoots away)

Who: I'm joking Truth or dare?

Zee: Truth.

Who: Um… ever been kissed.

Zee: Nope.

Who: Well wasted my turn there oh well.


	10. Healing touch

(Who's Evil Domicile/This is getting good/The game continues)

Kuwabara: Alright (Snickers) Urameshi. (Snickers) I mean Who. Truth or dare?

Yusuke: (Frowns) Truth.

Kuwabara: How big is your…? (Holds his hands up to his chest in bowl like fashion)

Yusuke: (opens mouth to speak)

(Both Yusuke and Kuwabara are buried under piles of soda cans)

Who: (Innocently) Oh I wonder how that happened.

Torrin: (Laughs) No one fills that size quite like you do. Can't blame the oaf for being… (is crushed by a giant can of soda)

Who: Alright then. Botan it's your turn now!

Botan: Eh… right.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Two bodies bounced against a ice that jutted out like peninsulas, some formed weak hooks that broke and became one with the icy debris that fell all around. Shards of ice showered downward along with both Torrin and Kurama. The two finally hit the bottom after what seemed an eternity's worth of a decent. The whole affair with the fall left Kurama feeling more than a little disoriented. His mind sluggishly tried to price together just what had happened. He had gotten as far as wrapping his mind around the fall that he had taken into the icy abyss.

Kurama's thoughts once more grew disjointed, the world had suddenly begun to whirl and flounder all about him. A slight feeling of vertigo seemed to follow the movement. It was only when the motion ceased that Kurama noticed that he had been tumbling. Torrin had incited the roll that had deposited the two in another expanse of plush virgin snow. Their previous perch was now home to a large onerous, not to mention deadly, chuck of ice that would have, had it not just simply crushed the two, impaled both Kurama and Torrin. 

Kurama raised his head shaking it free from the dusting of snow and minute assorted ice crystals that clung to his crimson tresses. His head was still drifting within the air several stories up from where a sudden fall had taken him. His last memories had been Torrin acting, well as Torrin tends to act, like a hormonal oversexed creep. Not more then a few moments after the spirit detective had lain the bat demon out upon his back, then the world had been taken up into a swift spin only to end with Kurama in his moment of dizzy confusion.

Snowflakes continued to flitter in from the heights at which Kurama had fallen and his emerald eyes soon began searching the upper levels only to be met with an indistinguishable world of white. With the dizzying ride over, now being stationary, Kurama once more set to seeking out his bearings. First in line was to assess his positioning. That was answered quite quickly.

"I suppose then," a labored voice slightly muffled by breathlessness spoke up, "I was correct in assuming you had a preference for being on top." Torrin choked briefly as he forced out his words his chest tight with pain from some sharper blows he had taken in the fall, one would not have known by the look on his face; his smirk could hide anything, and usually tended to. The bruises that would soon begin to show from the punishment his body had taken would otherwise go unnoticed. Right now that deceptive smirk, though tainted with perhaps the smallest hint that Torrin wasn't quite his brash and lecherous self, was peering up toward Kurama. Somehow, in all that tumbling of the decent Torrin had managed to wind up underneath the redhead, a second time, and wasn't terribly unhappy with his newfound position.

"So what now," Torrin managed to snake his arms about a somewhat surprised, he was after all still coming to grips with his situation being on top of Torrin, most awkwardly at that, Kurama. "Yet, perhaps, another tumble? Now that you have me as you wish." What Kurama actually wished was that he could find some means to escape Torrin's grip, even if the warmth he was experiencing being so close was a welcome change from the cold. The redhead, more shaken than anything for the moment, tried to raise himself off the cushion on which he lay, Torrin. "Now there's no need to be coy, we're alone. Besides it is the best way I can think to get you nice, toasty and warm. Not to mention put a lovely blush in those cheeks"

Torrin smirked letting his grip about the squirming Kurama loosen. Kurama was quick to push himself up off of the bat demon, who couldn't help giving a disappointed sigh. As if he truly believed that Kurama was ready to give in to his tenacity. It seemed impossible but the feeling of being lost grew about tenfold with Kurama's new location. He looked to Torrin for an answer the bat demon shrugged turning over to lie on his stomach and look to Kurama.

The cursed cold grew ever more insufferable, and Kurama's entire body quacked from the bitter chill as if he had adopted a nervous sort of tick. The redhead rubbed his arms. Now the chill had grown more painful giving the sensation of an animal with hungry rending teeth which were raking over his skin. As if the cold were not enough to give Kurama woes he was also slightly crippled by leg pains. He hadn't stopped limping since he'd last experienced that jolt of pain. And now he didn't even think he could manage standing. When he tried his leg crumpled underneath him Torrin only watched not saying a word good bad or otherwise.

Add not being able to walk to his list of problems, things were going great. Kurama's list of complaints wasn't quite finished. He still had to take into account that he was unable to use his spirit energy, and lost with Torrin as his companion. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. His green eyes would often shift to the side looking at Torrin with an envious kind of curiosity. "Tsk," Torrin seemed to take notice that for the umpteenth time since they had begun their icy escapade that Kurama was giving him a softly suspicious glance. Only now did the bat demon care to acknowledge this, his head lowering and shaking.

Guiltily Kurama looked away once more he lost his vision in the, what must have been miles, of white crystalline dust that covered the earth. "You're not helping this."

"Princess you're hurt." Torrin, of course, ignored Kurama's scolding he was looking at the spirit detective's leg. "Must be uncomfortable..." Torrin's eyes strayed upward as he rolled over on his back. His tone suggested an amount of apathy for the whole situation. He was simply toying with the injured Kurama, and the redhead got that sense quite strongly.

Kurama moved his hurt leg bending it at the knee and bringing it towards his chest. "Why do you insist on being difficult?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Princess." Torrin shifted again this time turning onto his side to look at Kurama. "After all I've only tired to help."

"You call this helping!"

"This little detour wasn't part of my plan. You, weren't even part of my plan. But here we are best we just try to make the best of this situation." Torrin positioned himself that he now settled on his hands and knees. He began to crawl toward Kuram, the boy feeling somewhat panicked scooted back. He wasn't allowed much room for escape before his back was pressed into a wall of ice, and still Torrin advance. Kurama flinched when Torrin was less than a breath away from his face. He felt helpless, and blamed it on the device that was implanted in his body. If only he could get the controller away from Torrin, but the instant his hands would even gloss over the air near Torrin's skin, it was certain the bat demon would take it the wrong way.

"So cute..." Those words were unexpected, but Torrin's voice had definitely spoken them. Kurama opened his eyes Torrin's hands were… The boy turned his head away unable to believe what he was feeling. And it felt…it felt good. "Well now I didn't expect this." Torri stated working his hand into the spirit detectives flesh. Kurama gave a small shudder his lips parting slightly as he pressed his back further into the ice.

"Isn't the body a most interesting construction?" Torrin's let his hand touch Kurama's bare skin. Leaning down he breathed warm air onto the spirit detective's skin. Kurama squeezed his eyes closed almost feeling as if he would lose himself in Torrin's touch. "It's covered with places that if touched send a wave of pleasure through the body, erogenous zones." Torrin gave a soft pleased hum for Kurama's seeming compliance with his touch.

"Feels good doesn't it?" I have very well trained hands." Torrin cooed his hands massaging deeper into Kurama's flesh. "You do this enough and you get pretty good at it, don't you think?" Kurama spoke no words he managed a slight nod in the sensation that made him feel as if he might have been melting. His eyes sank closed at least he didn't have to worry about feeling cold. "Come on now, tell me is that better?" Experienced digits worked their way up Kurama's leg. (A/N. Tsk, tsk. You perverts his hand wasn't even above Kurama's knee.) Then those playful fingers danced back down winding there way to the redhead's foot.

"I bet I could find yours…" Torrin teased squeezing sensuously about Kurama's foot. "When I find the right spot just moan. Torrin couldn't help but to smirk. Kurama such his head wondering how it was that Torrin's touch could be so cathartic. He wanted to tell the bat demon to stop, but found he couldn't from the words. It was like a spell weaving through him. The bat demon might have been able to induce a moan if Kurama weren't feeling so guarded.

Torrin skillfully ran his hand about Kurama's leg. An ever present grin pasted on his face. He gave quiet laugh, caressing here squeezing there, putting the right amount of comfort to bring ease to Kurama's sore appendage. The redhead tried to ignore Torrin, slightly surprised that the bat demon's ministrations was supplanting his pain. How he hated having to admit that, even just to himself. "Enjoying yourself?" Torrin asked, not caring that when he turned his attention to him, Kurama was wearing the coldest of scowls. Kurama tugged his leg back feeling as if he could have been put asleep by Torrin's action.

"You're supposed to be looking for a way out of here."

"What? And leave you here all by yourself?" Torrin gave a small simper once more leaning forward that his face was near that of Kurama's. The redhead simply glared "I can't imagine that you are at all contented." Torrin's voice wafted into Kurama's ears, low and enchanting radiating with a sultry heat.

"Perhaps if instead of playing at these less than entertaining games of yours you could help find the way out--" Kurama's snappish response was cut short when Torrin, after shaking his head in a formal disagreement, put a finger to the boy's lips to quiet him

"You need me here right now Princess, to keep you warm and help out with that leg of yours. You think I haven't noticed." Torrin sighed, growing bolder his hand bushed over Kurama's neck, at this point Kurama's wet clothes seemed to stiffen his every movement. Then again it could have been some subconscious desire to stay warm either way when Torrin was nearer Kurama, apprehensive as he wanted to be, found that he was having trouble moving too far from the reach of the bat demon's arm. "I know how I have been in the past, but I really only want to help you."

"You'd be more help if you stop playing games." Kurama was sounding angry again.

"Games? Princess my feelings for you are quite serious." Once more Kurama felt the weight of Torrin's hand upon his injured leg, as of he sought to keep up with his earlier ministrations

"You can't possibly still think--"

Princess do you hear that." His voice was a ghost of a whisper in Kurama's ears. He was just about to inquire on Torrin's words but he heard something too.

"Don't move." Torrin continued to whisper he tapped the ground then moved away from Kurama. The redhead was thankful for that much, though in the same he yarned for the heat he had to forfeit .

Torrin's ear was pressed to the ground, quite literally. Kurama wondered why given the sounds that he had heard clearly came from overhead. He didn't question Torrin though. The inquisitive look on his face said so much more than words ever could. Settling on his haunches Torrin brushed his hand over the ground sweeping away the covering of snow. This whole place was settled on a thick layer of ice. Torrin tapped the ice.

"Ravencroth!" Kurama tried to stand but failed.

Torrin turned to the redhead issuing his same warning of stillness before something crashed into his body sending the bat demon skidding over the ice.

"Hells…" Torrin groaned feeling as if he had been hit with all the force of a five ton weight, the strength at which the Walken had exerted in its charge had to be at least that strong. Torrin slowly, trying not to draw attention to himself, pushed off the ground taking a wobbly stance. The Walken was already poised for yet another charge, Torrin being the creature's objective.

Kurama, taking advice from Torrin's earlier warning didn't move from the spot where he sat. He winced a small rush of pain lingering in his already injured leg. He could have escaped while the Walken bashed Torrin to death, but in that thought Kurama felt a pang of guilt at the thought of leaving the bat demon in such a situation. His acute emerald eyes sought out some means of fending off the Walken. He noted some dagger-like protrusion on the ground. Sharpened ice that may have slide down in the fall.

The sprit detective stood at least the pain had ebbed enough for him to brave movement. He would have to question the healing power of Torrin's touch later. He limped still but with speed trying to reach the projection of ice.

Torrin had begun to back away slowly the Walken was after all blind even if it could sense his movement Torrin figured he still had a chance of escape. The Walken raked its clawed foot cover the ice kicking back snow. Torrin expected its next action would case him considerable pain. He waited for the creature to move. The Walken raked it's foot over the ground once more than turned sharply taking a up its swift charge. Torrin, surprised looked in the direction that the creature was running. He saw Kurama hobbling like a wounded animal.

"Princess." Torrin's voice was filled with a high level of fear as he began to race forward as if planning on catching up with the racing Walken. Kurama noticed the beast's charge and hoped he would be able to move before the monster reached him.

The Walken picked up speed. Holding his breath Kurama waited. "Princess! Move!" Torrin called sounding distressed. He had no hope of catching up with the Walken. Still Kurama waited the creature was just upon him at the last moment the boy throw himself off to the side the Walken slowed to follow but slide on the ice it was skewered by the protruding icicle.

Still alive the Walken howled out pained trying to wrestle its body away from the icicle that had stabbed through its large orange eye. 


	11. Icecapades

(The party continues/What happened to all that soda?/You totally missed Kuwabara singing "I touch myself," how disturbing that was. Lucky you)

Zee: Okay it's my turn and I choose you Kurama.

Kurama: (Takes a moment in consideration before offering an adventurous grin) Dare.

Zee: (Looks over the group) I dare you to kiss…. (Raises a finger then points) Who.

Who: (Wide-eyed) Huh…? How is it I always seem to be getting involved in other people's dares? This is my first kiss…

Zee: Oh come on it could be worse…

Torrin: This should be nice the princess and my virgin sharing in a kiss. How delectable…

Who: (shakes head)

Kurama:

Who: But…

Yusuke: You know you want to. I'm sure he'll make it worthwhile. Just go for it.

Who: (Glares at Yusuke) Why aren't you still buried under those sodas?

Kurama: I'll make it quick.

Who: Fine fine. (Takes in a deep breath) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(A/N. I know my updates have been slow I promise I won't take so long for the next one. You know the drill I apologize for crappiness out-of-characterness, slowness. Hopefully this chapter isn't terrible. Well onward and upward!)

Pitiable cries echoed into the air as the now injured Walken tried to escape the cause of its pain. A viscous bright green ooze dripped slowly to the ground. Steam rose from the globs of liquid that fell upon the ice. Soft hissing sounds could be heard through the Walken's cries.

Breathing heavily Kurama looked at the impaled creature from the spot in which he lay splay upon the ground. That little maneuver had cost him a little more than he thought it would, having thrown himself back to land awkwardly on his injured leg.

"Damn it Princess!" Torrin's voice could he heard over the din as the bat demon pushed himself forward to get to Kurama's side. A strange noise could be heard now. It seemed to be coming from below the ice, as if there were something moving down there. Kurama could hear it now as well, his mind with back to Torrin's earlier actions. "Don't move!" Torrin sound most troubled now. Whatever this new threat was it didn't bode well for the injured Kurama.

The Walken lurched back a throaty croaking sound leaving it as the protrusion of ice it had been trapped upon broke. The Walken now had movement though the ice it had been trapped upon was still lodged within the creature's ocular cavity. The Walken flailed about trying to dislodge the ice attacking anything that was in its path. For all the creature's wild motion the ice stayed stuck. The Walken screeched out and made a move toward the grounded Kurama sensing the heavy rise and fall of his chest.

The Walken threw itself at the boy, Kurama retreated best he could finding himself being pulled back in a frantic grasp.

"We do not need this." For once Torrin seemed singularly worried his hands didn't even wonder as he pulled Kurama close to his form. After pulling Kurama to safety Torrin went rigid. That sound, the eerie sound of movement , as if something raced about in the icy waters below grew louder. Torrin looked down toward the ground directing Kurama's gaze there too. A shadow could be seen looming beneath the ice. Torrin's body gave an agitated quake. He once more looked up the Walken was now making a slow circle about the pair.

Torrin gave a weak smile. "Princess, when I give you the signal I want you to run." Kurama's eyebrow gave an agitated twitch. Those words surprised him, either Torrin meant to see him escape or planned to use his movement's as a diversion. "We really don't have time for you to be suspicious of my intent." Kurama's face relaxed.

"What are you trying to pull Ravencroth?" Torrin gave a disarming grin. His hand brushing over the red-haired spirit detective's hip.

"Nothing at all… It's just that if you die I'll never get the chance to have you… and that would be a waste." Torrin embraced Kurama tightly. "Go left." With those words Torrin pushed the boy away from him. The Walken turned toward Kurama's movements. Kurama saw this and took in a deep breath. It seemed that Torrin had used him as a diversion. Still taking Torrin's advice pushing away the thoughts of his pain Kurama ran.

Torrin stood in place for a moment his arms still extended as if he were pushing Kurama away. With little warning he dropped downward the thing under the ice seemed to be following Kurama as well.

Kurama's only fortune was that the Walken hadn't decided to use the full power of his speed. The beast had likely learned from it's first mistake. But now Kurama could not help but feel that he had been pushed off into the fray with no hope of escape He sent silent curses to Torrin who had just used him. The pain of his leg presented itself again he couldn't keep moving like this. If only he could use his spirit energy.

Torrin looked up now still not having taken the effort to move he simply watched the Walken advance on the injured Kurama thrashing about breaking ice structures with it's body as it went. A bright green light formed around through the ice, and a ring of it vanished revealing water. The Walken was forced to stop in its chase allowing Kurama to stumble off to safety, though he had yet to realize this yet. Torrin puffed out a heavy breath pushing his hands off the ground. They stung now carrying a bright red glow.

The bat demon rose to his feet a little stumbly for the expended energy. He took a step forward despite knowing the action was dangerous. By this time Kurama had turned to realize he was no longer being followed, instead the Walken was rounding the edge of the ice it now found itself trapped on. Torrin had just Trapped himself on a sheet of ice with a blood thirsty creature and what of the thing beneath the ice.

Kurama saw a rippled in the waters near where the Walken stood. What was that thing. Torrin took two more steps forward then stumbled into a run. "Princess the stairs!" Why had he yelled like that? The instant that Torrin's voce penetrated the air the Walken turned. The bat demon didn't seem to care. Kurama turned to see that he had actually reached the exit to this place in the form of a ladder formed of ice. But now he worried. He looked to Torrin. How could he be worried? He was.

Torrin took in a deep breath giving his ever arrogant smile as he looked at the Walken coming toward him. The bat demon shook his head actually seeming to beckon the creature forward. Looking over his shoulder Torrin took note of the shadow below the ice. "Come on…" He whispered this quietly taking a step backwards. The Walken used equally slow steps though there was murderous intent showing. It flashed its fangs seeming to forget its pain in the wake of being able to sink its teeth into flesh. "That's it…." Torrin's quiet voice continued to tempt the beast forward.

Now the Walken was sure that it had its victim. It could feel the heat of Torrin's flesh. The bat demon seemed aware of this. The Walken now lunged. Torrin eased back. He smiled rather triumphantly for being in the face of his own death. A dark sleek tentacle shot up through the ice just where Torrin's foot had been just moments before. Others shot up through the ice as well all moved to surround the Walken. Torrin threw himself back escaping the tentacles that reached out for him.

The Walken screeched out as the tentacles wrapped tightly around its form. The creature struggled but was soon pulled down, all that remained was broken ice and the sloshing waters where the Walken once stood.

Huffing out Torrin turned his face to the snow burying it in the chill. So far his luck had held out. But, his good fortune was short lived. Raising himself from the ground just a little he looked to the ice staring back at him was a great orange eye. The beat under the water, the ice Kraken could see him clearly Torrin swore Scudding backward as a great black tentacle shot up through the ice. Another tendril broke through the ice from behind the bat demon catching him unawares. The tentacle coiled about his neck. Torrin pressed his hand to the tentacle his fingertip then hi entire hand glowing a bright green.

Beneath the ice the creature that held Torrin trashed sending fissures through the ground. The beast released Torrin it tendril napping back into the waters, but it left the bat demon in a bit of a spin. Torrin pulled n a deep breath once more standing still. His eyes looked over the ice but the creature had disappeared.

"Damn where is it?" Torrin now searched frantically still seeing nothing, The ice rumbled suddenly. The bat demon was shaken the ground beneath his feet was trembling. Another jolt ran through the ice, the tiny fractures began to grow larger separating. Torrin was left to wonder over the beast's plan. In all this confusion Torrin didn't notice the creeping tendril; that ambled over the ice, not till he was pulled from his feet and down into the icy depths.

Kurama had turned his attention away from Torrin quite some time ago, and began to climb the ladder in hopes of maybe getting some help. If nothing else he would find the others there was still a mission to be completed after all. He reached the top hatch that lead out of this icy hell the door opened before he even managed to touch it and he found himself staring into the barrel of a strange weapon pointed in his face.

A smile formed on the face of the demon that held the weapon in his face. "Looks like I found another one of the intruders." Merrick gave a grin his spindly fingers holding threateningly at the trigger of the weapon. "Don't make any sudden movements." Merrick directed Kurama back down the ladder. Kurama's eyes narrowed but he didn't take any chances crawling back down the ladder followed by Merrick.

A quick survey of the area below showed that Torrin was nowhere in sight. "Where are the rest of your group?" Merrick demanded making certain that he showed he was not to be taken lightly while he held that strange gun shaped weapon. Kurama shook his head. His eyes strained to see if they could capture a glimpse of the MIA bat demon over the ice.

Merrick guessed with this look meant. The ice kraken had made short work of any others that had been with the boy. The demon eased his apprehension but only slightly his orange eyes narrowed at the spirit detective. Merrick took a moment to survey his prisoner. "You're different from the other one." Merrick let his head tilt to the side in examining his prisoner. "You should be a most interesting subject for experimentation."

The attention of the pair was soon drawn away from one another, and to the waters. A glistening black tentacle broke through the surface swift and unexpectedly. Merrick was quick to wonder what was happening, his ice kraken seemed to be in some sort of trouble.

He may not have had the use of his spirit energy but Kurama was resourceful. The action was a gamble at best. But, while Merrick seemed preoccupied Kurama dropped to the ground taking up a handful of snow. In the next instant he thrust the white crystalline powder directly into Merrick large orange optics. Merrick hissed. Naturally such eyes would be sensitive. Not losing a moment Kurama wrestled the strange weapon away from the temporarily blinded Merrick. The demon brushed the clump of snow from his eyes looking fearfully at his new threat.

Torrin pulled himself sluggishly from the water once again standing soaked and freezing to the point that it burned. One of he ice kraken tentacles still coiled tightly about him holding his ankle, but it had been severed from the rest of the beast. It took the bat demon but a moment to asses the situation in seeing the scene that played out before him some twenty feet away.

Kurama seemed poised and ready to end this standoff only to have the feeling like an electrical charge shoot through him. His eyes rolled back and he knew that Torrin had once more activated the device on him. Kurama couldn't move. Merrick took this opportunity to trip the boy and send him smashing to the ground.

Torrin walked up from behind Kurama and moved to aid Merrick in standing. "Ravencroth." Kurama gave a hateful mutter that was ignored by Torrin.

"Well, well I hardly expected to see you here." Merrick grinned happy to see Torrin standing before him.

"What can I say, it's been a while hasn't it old fish eyes?"

Merrick's smile faded as he rose. "And just what the hell are you doing here Ravencroth?" The cordial tone on Merrick's voice faded into a hash and accusative timbre that carried a threat within.

"I just saved your life and you speak to me like that?" Torrin shook his head. "I just happened to be in the neighborhood and found these thieves sneaking around." Torrin smirked. "The old man sent me thought you might be in danger considering that both Emeril and Elijah were killed. Just leaves you and him. Oh," Torrin reached into his vest pulling out a small mechanical cube. "Something tells me they were after this." Torrin Tossed the cube to Merrick who caught it in his malformed hand.

Kurama's eyes widened as he looked up from his spot unmoving on the floor, that was the device that he and the others had been sent to retrieve. No wonder it wasn't in place. If he could have moved Kurama might have used his anger to tear Torrin apart. A glare was sent to the bat demon. One that Merrick noticed. The demon hefted an eyebrow.

"Do you know these intruders?" Merrick asked his voice carrying that same suspicion. Torrin looked down at the glaring Kurama and kicked him in the side. The redhead winced.

"What would make you ask that?" Was Torrin's reply. "I just know that you wanted them for some test?" Torrin's head tipped to the side. Merrick quickly dropped his suspicions and grinned.

"Ah yes why don't you grab that one and I can show you what I've been working on."

Torrin's eyes flickered with hesitation but his smirk remained. "Of course." Torrin moved to heft Kurama up over his shoulder.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Who: Alright… Just a simple kiss… But it is Kurama…. I've never kissed a guy before… Oh crap.

Torrin: You do realize you're saying all of that out loud?

Who: (Twitches)

Kurama: You have nothing to worry about Who.

Who: I know that I'm not worried. Not at all let's do this I'm ready for it.(Looks a little sick but closes eyes and leans in)

Kurama: (Leans in a well)


	12. Lab

(Somewhere over the equator/Who's evil place/The party continues)

Who: Wow… wow…

Kurama: Yes I know.

Who: Wow… just wow.

Torrin: Plan on saying anything else Virgin.

Who: I'm not sure if I can it was just… Wow.

Kurama: Were you ever planning on allowing me to complete that dare.

Who: (Blushes) Oh right… the kiss. Okay, (closes eyes) I'm ready.

Kurama: (Leans in again)

Everyone Else: (Leans in also)

Who: Oh wait! (Practically knocks Kurama over) Disclaimer, disclaimer.

Torrin: (Shakes head) I admire your ability to stall. But I'm getting impatient I'm ready to be entertained.

Who: Torrin… (shakes head) no. Now do the disclaimer.

Torrin: (Groans) My Virgin is only claiming credit for my creation and all other characters of her own. Which means the detectives and the delicious blue-haired goddess are not hers.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_(A/N. As me no questions, I'll tell you no lies. Where I have been well you'd be surprised. I have returned for all that that means. Here to finish a project and create some dreams.)_

Kurama could only stay quietly indignant as he was carried along rested over the hated bat demon's shoulder like some old sack of flour. He had not been allowed to fight his current position, or really even move. His muscles were sore and stiff the echoes of the searing current that had run through them still lingered in his flesh. Torrin was silent as well walking along side the much shorter Merrick who could not help looking up toward the bat demon with a most suspicious glare. The captured spirit detective retained the silence within the long hall thinking of a way out of this situation as well as wondering where all the others could have been at the moment.

"It's odd," Merrick spoke up his almost pensive sounding voice rippled the silence and turned attention his was. The ugly demon male looked down at his hands, lithe spindly fingers coiled about one another moving freely like snakes twisting about entangling their bodies together for warmth just below his chin. Torrin perked an eyebrow looking at the other demon almost curious though he could well hear the accusation in his company's tone.

"Hmm?" Torrin's voice was a soft questioning hum. Somehow he managed to heft that slanted brow even higher. He acted with a sort of coyness in his gaze.

"Why exactly are you here Ravencroth?" Merrick lifted his chin so that those bulbous orange eyes of his were set upon the bat demon. Merrick canted his neck the bones in it making a sickening pop as it his head seemed to slip out of place then rise up to an unnatural height. Merrik's neck seemed to be extending some in an abnormal fashion.

"I thought I already told you. I just happened to be swinging by." Torrin continued to feign innocence getting on Merrick's nerves. The demon stretched his neck further so that he was now the taller of the two of them though his shoulders remained lower then has humanly possible for one that was now so tall. Merrick very nearly snapped at the bat demon his bulb shaped pumpkin colored eyes started to grow red.

"As if I need the likes of you coming to check on me, I'm well able to take care of myself." Merrick lowered his head down once more tapping his spindly fingers together. "I'm no child, I need no babysitter. Why do you seem to think me incapable or some invalid. I've cared for myself for all this time with no trouble. Why come now. You've not thought of me before now." Merrick could not hide the disbelieving taint in his voice. Why the bat demon thought his presence was needed, or even wanted at this time was beyond him.

"Even still, fish eyes," Merrick gave a harsh and hateful grunt disliking the endearment that Torrin had chosen for him. He shook his head twisting his maw. Merrick wore an ugly angered expression. "I'm here and you aren't even happy to see me. We're like family, Uncle Mary."

"Why you were saved I will never guess." Merrick grumbled under his breath. His attention fell away from the winged male as he cursed a few times under his breath.

"I see that you are working on some new projects though?" Torrin canted his head adjusting the burden he bore. He glanced over his shoulder as if he was trying to look upon Kurama's face. It was a rather hopeless endeavor since the position of the, red haired male's head would take much more craning to seen. Torrin patted the young man's legs his hand precariously high up on the spirit detective's thigh.

"Aye yes, it seems more than just one of these intruders made it into my complex. I've already done work on one. I've sent my experiment after the two others." Merrick 's voice rung with a smug sense of accomplishment and his bulbous orange eyes gleamed.

"You didn't give him your eyes?" The bat demon practically gasped. Torrin actually seemed fairly concerned about the issue. The idea of having yet another set of those big bright pumpkin colored eyes seemed to distress the bar demon.

Merrick hissed at Torrin's statement. The fact that the bat demon had spoken with such concern and that curious sense of horror had peaked Merrick's own curiosity. Of course given that the bat demon had often been one to give him flak for his trademark Merrick wasn't allowed to remain suspicious on that front for long. The demon grunted still hating the other male. Merrick decided that, whether Torrin tried to double-cross him or not that he would not be beaten to the punch.

"No," Merrick responded putting some ease into Torrin who relaxed so much that Kurama was able to feel the lessened tension in the bat demon's tight muscles. Did he really care that much? After all, the intruder that had been captured was going to be one of the spirit detectives, or even Botan. "Not yet. It's still a work in progress after all. I haven't had time to perfect it just yet." Merrick was pleased with the way that the conversation had shifted. He just loved speaking about his experimentations. "I figure when I've taken care of all the intruders I can make them all into my perfect pets. For now this will just be a good way to test out my newest creation." Torrin shook his head but held his lips closed tight. Kurama had not yet broken his silence but was horrified wondering who it was that had been caught and what he was going to do to warn the others about it. A trap had been laid and he could do nothing.

The only good new that Kurama had at the moment was that his feeling and motion was finally coming back into Kurama's form. The cold air had dissipated and was now warm and comfortable. It worked to sooth the ache that the spirit detective had felt. His emerald eyes were trained on everything that vanished away in passing. His silence persisted though he was certain that Torrin was aware that he was able to move a little again. All that Kurama could wonder was what it was that Torrin was planning.

Both Merrick as well as the red-haired teen knew that the bat demon could not be trusted. Merrick seemed to be talking easier to Torrin though. He sort of smirked as he led the two down a series of corridors. Torrin's keen azure eyes picked up on the expression though Merrick was quick to wipe it away. "My lab's changed quite a bit since you last saw it Ravencroth." Merrick spoke in a tone that was haunted by something troubling. Torrin frowned faintly as he looked into the room. Merrick was not at all good at hiding his dark intentions and Torrin wondered if he could afford to play along. A button was pushed and nothing but a wall of black stood before Torrin's deep azure eyes. He looked at Merrick with a raised brow. "Go on, go on I want you to see my latest work."

Merrick elbow eagerly pushed into the bat demon's bat pressing him toward the darkness. It was all that the demon could do to keep from forcing Torrin into the shadowy room. Torrin's feet were fairly resistant but he took into account the weight on his shoulders. Torrin's hand moved upward and rather unexpectedly he patted Kurama's rear, once, then a second time before he took a step toward the blackness. Something was very obviously wrong Torrin knew since never before had Merrick so happily goaded Torrin to go into his lab, ever. In spite of it all Torrin passed through the doorway the darkness of the room started to reach out and grab a hold of the two forms that slipped into it.

Merrick grinned proud that he had managed to so thoroughly trick his, quote unquote 'nephew.' The same button that Merrick had pressed previously was pressed once more to make the doors quickly slide to a close. "Once and for all Ravencroth I will be rid of you. I never thought I would do the world many favors but your demise will be my one good deed." Torrin's eyes showed no surprise as he whirled around to look at Merrick presenting Kurama to a view of nothing but a blankness that seemed to go out beyond even eternity. How pleased the grotesque demon was with what he had done, but Merrick could not keep that smug expression when he saw Torrin shake his head. "Really Uncle Mary, I'm disappointed in you…" Torrin's lips curled into a smirk that made Merrick furious. The last few words that bat demon spoke were lost under the sound of those large metal doors clanking shut. What was the meaning of that, the bat demon's grin?

Merrick growled out, then clamed himself. Surely, there was no way that Torrin could escape. The doors to the lab where extremely thick, there was simply no way. Merrick worried over this before a beeping sound drew his attention upward. His latest experiment would be arriving in the lab soon. Merrick's worry turned to giddiness and he headed toward a higher venue to a room filled with monitors that looked over the room that the demon had introduced as his laboratory.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kuwabara moved with purpose in his stride carrying none of the aches and pains of his two companions. Both Yusuke and Hiei had recuperated, strong enough to stand and drag their feet behind themselves sluggishly. Kuwabara was leading the way to who knows where. There had been questions, but so far they had not been asked; aside from the obligatory 'where were you?' and 'what happened?' Yusuke had brought the carrot top up to speed on the situation as he knew it. Torrin was wandering about the compound, both he and Kurama were lost, and neither he nor Hiei were one hundred percent.

"Where's Botan?" Yusuke had to be the one to ask since Hiei was being as reserved as always. The fire demon did find interest in that question though if only a slight one. Kuwabara shook his head some.

"I was kinda hoping you'd found her." There seemed to be a silent stream of curses floating through the air. Everyone was lost it seemed. The moment that someone was found another would be absent to make matters worse than they had been. This was supposed to be a simple enough mission that had turned into a difficult struggle just to survive.

Yusuke drug his feet, making and odd sound against the metallic floor. The atmosphere of the compound changed quickly from its rocky organic form to something that was sterile and synthetic.

"Just where exactly are we going?" the ever stoic fire demon finally lofted his voice to question. He grunted a little letting it be known that there was still a measure of pain to be found within him. Yusuke parted his lips in question; they had been following Kuwabara only because the boy was the only one that could walk with ease at the moment. Yusuke's question never made it passed his lips as Kuwabara expressed some recognition in this place.

"This is where I last saw her guys! Come on this way." Kuwbara picked up speed forcing the other spirit detectives to follow in hopes that this rag-tag team could become whole again that this mission could be completed. Already its party members were weary. What was worse was that none of the spirit detectives knew a thing about the mysterious device they were to retrieve other than it was very powerful and very dangerous. Koenma had been so oddly vague, yet no less reverent about getting this purchase.

If not for the dire situation the detectives might have spent more time thinking about the motivation of the infant ruler. Given that Koenma stood to be so excitable about these items anyway, he usually had a bit more information about those objects however today, the prince could offer none. The spirit detectives could not be fully surprised that vague information had been offered. Too often the prince operated on a need to know basis, apparently Koenma didn't figure that they needed to know much, it would have been damn helpful. Being sent out with no information was a big disaster. Botan couldn't even help enlighten the four spirit detectives.

Yusuke and Hiei were really too hurt to really care too much. Right noe the main concern was putting the broken group back together. Both could not help wondering how it was that Kuwabara had not had the same misfortune that had befallen themselves. They would have to chalk it up to dumb luck on the taller teen's part. Yusuke would not admit to envy though it presently bubbled within.

Kuwabara came to a stop having led the way to the laboratory. An excited grin grew on his face, though it was worn fairly sinister as he led the way into the death dark room. Yusuke and Hiei grew terribly uneasy now. There was nothing good about walking into such a dark room never led to a good conclusion. Yusuke not being able to see his own hand in front of his face reached out blindly guessing at where Kuwabara had stood out before him. His hand managed to find its way onto the tall teen's broad shoulder.

"Hey Kuwa—" Yusuke's words where interrupted almost immediately by the sound of the heavy metal door that the three had just walked through slamming shut and clicking loudly as it lock. The situation became even less favorable as now the world became very dark, and Kuwabara strangely silent.

"Detective" Hiei chimed in the darkness. "Something isn't right." Yusuke had figured as much and shook the stiff Kuwabara. It wasn't easy to believe that Kuwabara would lead them into such an obvious trap so he expected the teen to be a little more reactive.

"Hey what's going on?" Yusuke's voice rung with concern as he spoke to his friend, Kuwabara was being unreasonably quiet. Yusuke had made a mental note of that but soon forgot when a familiar voice spoke out through the dark.

"Yusuke?" Kurama questioned in the dark, not even his night vision allowed him to make out very much through the dark. He hadn't been sure of what he was hearing at first, so much shuffling then he was seated on his feet trying to swat the bat demon's hand off his rear only to realize that it wasn't even there. The crimson haired young man ambled forward, his movements were far less strained than before the pain he had felt had vanished for the most part, Yusuke and Hiei would be lucky to feel the same measure of relief, but there was still discomfort to deal with.

Hiei and Yusuked turned toward the voice surprised to hear their fellow spirit detective. This didn't rightly seem the time to celebrate since Botan was still missing. There was one less person to find though. To Kurama this was a fairly bittersweet meeting because he knew that one of his three companions was now under the control of Merrick. He couldn't be sure who and couldn't really tell anyone. Kuwabara still remained oddly silent, this fact went unnoticed by the fact that before anyone could get a word out the room grew bright. There were a number of groans a hiss or two at the sudden flash of light. Yusuke removed his hand from Kuwabara's shoulder to rub at his eyes.

"Geeze!" The teen rubbed his chocolate eyes drying up tears that squeezed from his eyes due to the brightness. It was good to be able to see for once though.

"Greeting vermin," a voice boomed into the large and empty room that looked less like a laboratory and more liken to a gigantic arena with a few machines lying in broken heaps all about the place. There was excitement in that voice and it made the speakers it spoke into squeak and crackle. "You rodents are very lucky you shall be the first to see my new extermination system."

Merrick was quite happy; he loved testing his experiments almost as much he liked adorning him with that cruel joke of a trademark of his. Merrick looked over the network of monitors that broadcasted every angle of his less than scientific laboratory.

This announcement had Yusuke and Hiei looking between one another, then to Kurama, then to Kuwabara who was still stuck with an odd motionlessness. Hiei and Yusuke were more confused than ever.

The carrot-top finally began to move as Merrick laughed over the intercom. Kuwabara growled, shuddered, and seemed to be trembling. Yusuke, who was the closest to the carrot-top, took this as a sign to move away. "Hey… Kuwabara?" Yusuke was certain that his friend's actions had something to do with what had just been said.

Yusuke's querying was answered before he could really even ask when Kuwabara turned around. The teen's dark irises were now ringed with a bright orange shade his back slumped in and unattractive fashion and his skin started to change color. He first became pale then a sickly gray steely shade. Unsightly patches of thick orange hair sprouted over his now monstrous gray skin. The poor teen grew less human as the moment pasted becoming a monster and painful for Kuwabara who was screaming out through the change. By the time that the teen's metamorphosis was completed his jaw hung out lower with large extended canine that protruded up like proud mountains making Kuwabara look vicious. His clothing had become ripped to accommodate the excess muscle mass and his hands and feet sported claws and talons.

Merrick was thrilled with the transformation, though he would have thought it more complete if Kuwabara sported a pair of bulbous orange eyes. "Attack!" Merrick shouted over the intercom. For a moment it seemed Kuwabara was trying to fight the growing urge within him to obey. But, he could not stop himself. He turned on the others. His eyes showed regret and sadness. He couldn't apologize outright but his eyes seemed to offer some. He couldn't control himself which was a cause of pain.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Somewhere over the equator/Who's evil place/The party continues)

Kurama: (Blinks) Who?

Yusuke: What did you do to her?

Kurama: (Shakes head) She just fainted.

Torrin: What a disappointment, could she not have waited until after the kiss?

Zee: Guess that's it.

Kurama: (Kisses Who's cheek while she is out) Well I guess it is now my turn. Now… whose next… Truth or Dare?


	13. Him A Hero prt1

(Somewhere over the equator/Who's evil place/The madness continues such a dangerous game.)

Botan: How did I ever get stuck doing this? (Groans)

Yusuke: You chose dare you have to! (Just bursting with wicked joy.)

Botan: I'll get you back for this Yusuke.

Torrin: Come now my blue hair beauty, I will make it enjoyable for you. (Grins)

Botan: (Turns green) Did Who ever wake up?

Zee: (Looks to the passed out Who and shakes her head) Nope.

Yusuke: The sooner you do it the sooner it will be done.

Botan: I think I'm going to be sick.

Kuwabara: I guess I should do this. Who doesn't own anyone but here own characters.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Botan held her breath looking at the large demon boar's bulbous orange eyes. It seemed to be imagining her death, as that was what she could see mirrored in the glassy reflective surface. "Now, now pig, you don't want to eat me. I don't even taste good." Botan pressed her back flat against the wall pressing hard into it as though she could somehow manage to phase through. "Nice pig." Botan's hands were still raised in surrender. "Good pig." The cherry eyed ferry girl kept her voice low calming to almost a hypnotic drone. With any luck it would save her.

The hog-like creature just seemed to grow more enraged. It scrapped its hoof over the floor. All Botan could saw was the gleam of whitened a hungry maw. She closed her eyes trying not to think about how painful it was going to be to be skewered by the tusks of the rampaging hog creature that charged toward her with the speed of a freight train. Botan saw nothing, but could feel the hot breath of the pig demon on her flesh, and heard its growling and frustrated thrashing.

How surprising it was that there was no pain to go along with such vicious grunting, Botan had expected she would feel something. The ferry girl slowly uncovered her eyes afraid of just what she might see. In spite of her lack of feeling Botan was sick and squeamish when she thought of what might present itself when she open her eyes. Botan hadn't really quite realized that she had thrown her arms about her head until she lowered them. She looked down to survey the damage that must have been done to her only to end up staring at a pair of fierce pumpkin eyes glinting with anger and a great deal of hatred.

The ferry girl gasped then realized that the reason she didn't feel as though her body had been run through was because it hadn't been. The width of the beast's maw was larger than her own body, at least about her torso. The demon had, instead of goring the poor ferry girl gotten it's great tusks trapped within the wall.

Botan gave a sickly smile the color had drained from her face. She was relieved, but thinking of what would have happened if the beast had moved just an inch of so to the left during its charge made her feel a little faint. The boorish demon tried to tug itself free struggling and going into a rage as it tried to shake its gigantic head free. Botan breathed out heavily realizing how fortunate she had been.

Botan looked at the tusked on either side of her blinking as she slowly slipped out of her shocked state. The boar's angry stomping continued the beast was even more enraged by Botan's mobility; the ferry girl tried to figure out how to escape the beast. Getting an idea Botan raised her arms which allowed her to slip out of the tight space where the boar had held her pinned. Once she was out of her binding position Botan stuck her tongue out at the demon feeling quite smug now.

The ferry girl decided some degree of revenge was in order. She reached her hand into the air tugging her oar from the emptiness that had once been there. Moving behind the beast with all her might she swatted the beast on its rear. The demon howled in pain and writhed, but still there was no way for it to shake free. Botan didn't care to push her luck any further and hurried her way back into the maze, she still had to find her way out of this place and to the spirit detectives. Botan's flight was more just confused wandering; she couldn't recall which paths she took to get so lost as she was in the first place which made it even more difficult for her to find a way to get back on the right track.

The trek through the halls was disheartening for Botan; the more she walked the more uncertain she felt. Botan had begun to second guess the decisions she made with each hall she turned down. The ferry girl turned down a corner then gave a sharp gasp at what she saw. Her cherry eyes grew wide and she tried to hurry off in the opposite direction as Zytic chased after her noticing the ferry girl even before she could escape. It seemed that the demon's luck was finally changing; Botan's luck wasn't holding out nearly so well. A slimy hand gripped her by the wrist pulling her back just as she rounded the corner in retreat. Zytic pulled Botan near assuming she was the last intruder. Merrick would certainly be pleased with him.

"Let go of me you slimy lizard!" Botan tugged her shoulder forward trying to rip her arm free from Zytic's grasp.

"I'm not a lizard. I'm a newt. Thank you very much. Zytic frowned as he spoke having to point out the difference was always an irritation to him. Botan certainly didn't care. Newt, lizard… he was still gross and she still wanted to get away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The newly transformed Kuwabara growled, a heavily guttural sound escaping from his throat that was all at once heart breaking and terrifying. Yusuke and the others had managed to recover enough to fight, but none of them really wanted to harm the reluctantly corrupted Kuwabara. The now monsterish carrot-top wasn't able to speak otherwise he would have heartedly apologized for what he did next.

His body moved of its own volition. Kuwabara's mind screamed out in protest to no avail. The sinew and muscle that rippled below his mal colored skin was now no longer under his control. He was not himself. The carrot-top was simply the embodiment of a command that continued to linger within the helpless teen's ears mocking his desire to maintain inactivity.

Before Kuwabara could guess what his body was going to do next, he felt the tug that came of trying to retrieve something stubbornly hinged in place. His muscles popped and strained and it was audible the force that he was using. He was indeed in his own skin, experiencing something frighteningly surreal.

"Fight it Kuwabara!" Kurama's voice slipped through Kuwbara's head; he strained, but he could do nothing. What torment it was for him to have to hold his silence when he wanted to scream out that it was all a trap to his friends, and that they should run. It was too late now.

Kuwabara was finally able to lift the object that he had been struggling with. In a matter of second he had ripped a heavy piece of machinery, something relative to a giant weighty keyboard, up from the ground. There was a hissing sound as wires snapped and electric currents, not knowing where to go simply fizzled out and died. Other wires lashed about like epileptic snakes spitting out venomous sparks as they writhed upon the ground.

Kuwabara roared holding the heavy object up over his head. For all the fieriness of his form the teen's eyes still looked heartbroken. Kuwabara maintained enough control to at least allow the other three boys a short head start. He then pitched the keyboard like machine in the direction of the three detectives who were scattering. Each moved quickly enough that they were not crushed by the object. There was a whole row of those derelict machines though leveling Kuwabara with a great deal of ammunition.

None of the other spirit detectives were certain of what they were going to do. Kuwabara was clearly not the loveable oaf that they knew, but that didn't mean that they could hurt him. At least they didn't want to hurt him since no one was certain of what effect it would have when, or if the carrot-top got back to normal. A volley of those heavy machines was being cast around the room leaving the three to wonder when Kuwabara would run out of things to throw. As the hailstorm of falling metal continues Hiei was finally forced to draw his sword saving himself from being smashed under the weight of a metallic box like machine. The fire demon looked to Kurama who stood several yards to his left. Kurama nodded, yet another one of those unstated plans shared between the two.

Kuwabara, having finally run out of objects to lob was now taking a far more direct approach racing toward a somewhat stunned Yusuke who was threatening the boy with the use of his spirit gun while trying to see if he could get in touch with the Kuwabara within the beast. Yusuke was surprised to find his aim unsteady though this target was large. Why couldn't he shoot? The ebony haired teen recalled his trouble with earlier in this place swearing he braced for impact finding Kuwabara was far too close for him to really dodge. What happened next could only be described as an act of desperation. Hiei had managed to latch himself onto Kuwabara his arms wrapping about the transformed teen's neck.

The monster Kuwabara stopped his hurtle toward Yusuke, spinning about in a clumsy circle trying to get the nuisance from his back. Hiei's sword sheath was braced against the tall teen's neck pressing tight to halt the monster that was Kuwabara's breathing.

Kuwabara lashed about violently trying to get a grip onto the small fire demon as his world started to blur and fuzz. Deep within the boy hoped that he would never reach Hiei, but alas his hand clutched at something managing to get a firm hold of Hiei's ankle. In the next moment the fire demon had become a projectile in the hopeless Kuwabara's rampage. Hiei sailed right into Kurama who had been stalking forward.

Merrick's laugher rung over the intercom, his crackling and broken cackle filled the room. He found so much entertainment in this scene even though his intended target was missing. Remembering Torrin detracted from the demon's joy and he flipped the image on the monitors that they started to randomly display images of the other rooms. He sought out the bat demon but found not a trace of that painful annoyance. A sputtering beep caught Merrick's attention and he flipped the monitor to the room that corresponded.

"Merrick Sir" Zytic's voice filtered through a snowy sight of colorless fuzz on screen the demon could be seen speaking into a little black walkie-talkie type device. At his side being restrained by her shoulder was Botan obviously disapproving of her current situation "I've found the last intruder Sir, and Ravencroth--"

"I know all about him." Merrick grumpily huffed. Zytic fell quiet expecting a lengthy reprimand. "Just take the prisoner to the lab idiot. And find Ravencroth."

"Yes Sir."

The image on the monitor changed when Zytic shut off the walkie-talkie and once more the images on the screen began to sweep through the whole of the compound and Merrick angrily wondered what had become of his irritant of a "nephew."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hold still!" Zytic grumpily ordered as he gripped Botan a little tighter to keep her from squirming away. The ferry girl didn't listen to the order that was given. She ignored the fact that her actions cause Zytic irritation and continued to fight. From what she gathered the others had been captured, and Ravencroth… She wasn't certain what to expect, and while she was probably not the cavalry that was expected, she had to do something. Unfortunately she didn't seem to even be able to assist herself.

Zytic's face turned up in anger and releasing Botan he, in a most ungentlemanly manner hit the girl and knocked her onto the floor. Botan stumbled toppling into the wall knocking her out. Zytic hefted the unconscious female over his shoulder.

"Tsk, tsk" Torrin stated stepping out from the opposite end of the hall. It would have surprised Botan to know how close she was to actually escaping. A ventilator shaft not more than a few feet overhead would have led to a way out. The bat demon had been on his way to escaping. He wasn't truly certain why he had turned back in the first place he hadn't really even been certain he had seen Botan until he was standing there watching Zytic brutalize the girl. "You know you shouldn't go about hurting such lovely creatures." Torrin frowned up scrunching his nose, "Particularly when you're so ugly."

"Oh trying to play the hero?" Zytic actually looked pleased the Torrin had shown up. He grinned knowing about the devices that had been implanted in all (or most) of the intruders. "I always knew you were a traitor Ravencroth, its in your blood. But that is alright. You've become expendible these days." Zytic slipped his hand into his pocket fishing around for something in the folds of his clothing.

Torrin shook his head. "Come on lizard breath, I'm just here for the girl." Torrin motioned to the unconscious ferry girl. "You can have the other four, and I'll be out of your—" Torrin paused his face twisting up in a curious expression while his eyes surveyed the other demon in a form of exploration. "Well you don't really have hair, do you?"

It was that sort of uncaring smugness that made Zytic hate the bat demon, "None of that Ravencroth!" Torrin cut his hand through the air as though it were a blade slicing through something. "I'll rid this world of you once and for all!"

The bat demon rolled his eyes. "Honestly, must you be so dramatic?" Torrin shook his head. "You know I'm a lover, not a fighter how about we forgo all this trouble."

Zytic heard none of the bat demon's complaining. Zytic pulled a device from his pocket. It had to be one of Merrick's many strange inventions. Torrin couldn't guess what the device did, but he had a guess when Zytic heavily mashed a large red button that was on the side of the device. Torrin lost no time in pretending that the action of the demon newt had caused him pain. He groaned and shook. It seemed that he was a fairly good actor…but then most prevaricators were.

Zytic laughed at Torrin's false pain he felt as though he was not on top of the world he had felled Torrin. "Today you die Ravencroth." Zytic advanced on Torrin who was now on the floor writhing while waiting for just the right moment. Torrin rested his hand upon the ground his palm emanating a dull green light. Zytic was too busy mashing on the button to notice that just under his fee a small hole had started to burn itself into the ground.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(Who's evil place/The KTS lives on/But where is the Bat Demon?)

Ve: How could you let him get away!

Trinida: It wasn't even my fault.

Ve: When will you learn, it's always your fault.

Kara: Let's not get inta stuff like this we oughtta find that bat. The dogs are getting restless.

Ve: I think we'll need it again.

Trinida: Oh gosh not that.

Ve: (Smiles Wide) The CSE kit.

The other girls: (Groan)

,


End file.
